


What I Want To Do Most

by monkey_mo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Waverly, Disabled Waverly Earp, Fluff, Highschool AU, Highschool Sweetheart, I'm bad at tags, No Revenants, basketball player Nicole, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_mo/pseuds/monkey_mo
Summary: Nicole Haught always knew Waverly Earp was special. It wasn't because of the way her older sister was always in and out of the principals office and occasionally juvie. It wasn't because of the prosthetic leg that forced the fourteen year old to sit out of gym class. It wasn't because of the rumors that filled the halls of the school about the girl's dead father and sister, and absentee mother. It wasn't because of her use of sign language, that she used along with broken speech, due to the trouble she had hearing. No, it was because of the way the girl was always smiling. The way she sat with the peoplse sitting by themselves in the lunch room. The way she was a few years ahead in all the subjects she was taking. The way she helped younger kids with their homework. All these things, made Nicole fascinated by the youngest Earp.☆☆☆☆☆Waverly and Nicole meet in high school and are immediately intrigued by each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my new fic! I am not abandoning The Earpiest Earp of Them All, don't worry, I'm just going to be alternating between the two of them. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I really like this concept.

Nicole Haught always knew Waverly Earp was special. It wasn't because of the way her older sister was always in and out of the principals office and occasionally juvie. It wasn't because of the prosthetic leg that forced the fourteen year old to sit out of gym class. It wasn't because of the rumors that filled the halls of the school about the girl's dead father and sister, and absentee mother. It wasn't because of her use of sign language, that she used along with broken speech, due to the trouble she had hearing. No, it was because of the way the girl was always smiling. The way she sat with the people sitting by themselves in the lunch room. The way she was a few years ahead in all the subjects she was taking. The way she helped younger kids with their homework. All these things, made Nicole fascinated by the youngest Earp.

"Hey, excuse me, I'm new and I'm looking for the Ms. Baker's math class. Can you help me?" Nicole asked the girl standing to the side of the hall in the entrance of Purgatory Middle and High School.

The girl turned around, a confused look on her face. She smiled, and started making gestures with her hands, "Sorry, can you repeat that?" her words were slurred, as if she had trouble forming them. With a jolt, Nicole realized what was going on.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, I can ask someone else, I'm so sorry to bother you, I'll just go," Nicole stammered awkwardly, turning to leave.

"Wait," the girl said, touching Nicole on the shoulder, "Say it again. Face me."

Nicole's face was bright red, but the girl was still smiling, and her smile was so kind, that it slightly lessened Nicole's sizable anxiety. "Um, well, I was just looking for Ms. Baker's math class," Nicole repeated.

"Down the hall, then right," the girl said.

"Cool, thanks so much, I'm sorry to bother you, uh, thanks," Nicole said, her face burning, and walked down the hall, the scenario running through her head over and over again, wishing she could go back in time, and been less awkward, or maybe just picked someone else to ask for directions. But, at the same time, Nicole was intrigued by this girl. She wanted to talk to the girl again, maybe get to know her, but at the same time, she was for some reason terribly anxious to approach the stranger.

Nicole didn't have the chance to talk to the girl for another week or so. She wasn't in any of Nicole's classes, and the only time she caught a glimpse of her, was when she saw the girl sitting in the lunch room with an older girl, who always wore a leather jacket. Nicole thought of going to sit with them, but the older girl didn't seem very approachable, and to be honest, Nicole was nervous. She decided to ask one of the people next to her at lunch about the girl, so she asked Stephanie, a girl from her math class.

"Stephanie, who's that girl over there?" Nicole asked, nodding towards the girl.

"Which one?"

"The younger one, with the braids."

"Oh, _her_." Stephanie sneered, "That's Waverly Earp. She's a total freak. She's like, almost deaf, or something, and has this freaky ass prosthetic leg."

"Prosthetic leg?"

"Yeah, she and her family were in some sort of freak accident when she was in, like fifth grade. Some people say that her older sister, Wynonna, totally killed her dad. Her oldest sister is also dead."

"Oh," Nicole said, not sure what to say. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, like she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Yeah. I would stay away from the Earps. Total freak show over there." Nicole nodded, not really paying attention to what Stephanie was staying anymore. Now she was watching Waverly. Watching the way she laughed at her sister, playfully hitting her in the arm. Watching the way she tucked her hair out of her face. "Nicole? Nicole!"

"Hmm?" Nicole asked, turning towards Stephanie.

"You totally zoned out for a second," she said, staring at Nicole.

"Sorry," Nicole said, distractedly.

"What are you staring at?" Stephanie asked, waving her hand in front of Nicole's face.

"I guess I'm just tired," she flashed Stephanie one of her signature crooked smiles.

"Okay, whatever," Stephanie said, blushing slightly.

"I'll be right back," Nicole said, taking her tray, and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie called after her, "Nicole?"

The closer Nicole got to Waverly's table, the more nervous she got. She could hear the oldest Earp talking, making jokes, while also signing in ASL, and could hear Waverly giggling. She got closer, and closer, and the younger Earp looked up at her, and suddenly Nicole was turning around, walking quickly away from the table, her face burning red. Well, now she could never talk to the Earps. Waverly had just seen her chicken out on talking to her. Already, she was thinking of all the different towns she could move to.

The next time she saw Waverly Earp was at a basketball game. It was her first game with Purgatory High, and Nicole was ready. Basketball was her thing. It was the place she belonged, and when she was on the court nothing could bother her. She was so focused on the intense game, that she didn't even see the girl until she came off the court. Waverly was sitting at the top of the bleachers, and had a textbook in her lap. Of course she was studying at a basketball game. Nicole couldn't help but smile at the concentrated look on the girl's face.

At this moment, Waverly looked up, and met Nicole's eyes. Waverly gave her a half smile, as she started putting her books into her backpack. Nicole turned to the rest of her team to continue celebrating their win. As the team walked back to the locker room, Nicole felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned, and was suddenly face to face with Waverly Earp. Waverly smiled shyly. "Good job," she managed, moving her hands along with her words.

"Thank you," Nicole said, trying to enunciate clearly, unsure of the girl's lip reading ability. She noticed that Waverly was holding a Calculus book, "You're in Calc too? Aren't you a freshman?"

Waverly laughed softly, nodding, "Yes."

"Wow. Impressive. I'm shit at everything math related," Nicole said.

"I could help. If you want," Waverly smiled, clutching her book closer.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. I seriously need it."

"Cool. Anytime," she said.

"Do you have period five free?"

"Yeah. Then?"

"Totally! We can meet in the library, if that's okay."

"Yes. The librarian loves me," Waverly grinned, "I'm quiet."

Nicole laughed, wishing she could think of something witty or smart to say. "Alright. See you then, I guess," Nicole smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. See you," Waverly smiled, giving a little wave, before turning, and leaving. Nicole went back to her team, and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

☆☆☆☆☆

Nicole stood by the front desk of the library scanning the heads of studying students, searching for a certain Earp. She frowned, as she was unable to locate Waverly. Suddenly, the door to the library swung open, and a breathless Waverly Earp hurried into the library. Her hair was in disarray, and her cheeks were red with effort. She spotted Nicole immediately, and smiled a beautiful smile as she made her way over to her. "Sorry," she panted, "Stairs," she offered in apology.

It must've been hard for Waverly to go up and down stairs with her prosthetic leg, Nicole thought. "It's fine! Let's grab a table." the pair headed over to an empty table, and smiled as she noticed Waverly giving a cheery wave to the librarian. They sat down, and Waverly opened her textbook. 

"Okay. Where should we start?" Waverly asked as Nicole took her books and notebook out of her bag. They began studying, which essentially consisted of Nicole attempting a problem, and then Waverly explaining what she did wrong, and how to actually do it. Actually, there was very little talking involved. Nicole noticed that Waverly seemed to talk as little as possible. She often just wrote the process down slowly, so Nicole could follow her arithmetic. 

About an hour in, Nicole said, "Waverly?" Waverly didn't look up from the problem she was focusing on. Nicole realized foolishly that Waverly probably hadn't heard her, so she tapped her gently on the shoulder. Waverly looked up, and Nicole said, "Can I ask you a question?" Waverly raised her eyebrows and smiled, a questioning look on her face. "How... How well can you hear? You seem to have no problem following what I'm saying and.. I'm sorry, I'm just curious, I don't mean to offend y-" 

"Nicole," Waverly said firmly, "It's fine. I am almost deaf. If I'm not trying to listen, watching your lips, I can only really hear muffled sounds." 

"Oh. Okay. Do you mind if I ask one more question?" Waverly rolled her eyes playfully, and gestured for Nicole to continue, "If you're almost deaf, how do you speak so well?" 

Waverly smiled, "I lost hearing when I was eleven. I was hearing. I learned to talk like a normal kid. Now, it's hard. I don't like talking much, that's why I use ASL. It makes me more comfortable, and it's easier to communicate." 

"So you use ASL with your sister, and family?" 

"My sister, yes. Mostly I talk or write things down." 

"That must be frustrating. People not knowing your language." 

Waverly frowned, "Yes. It's hard. But I'm used to it." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No. Don't," Waverly smiled gently, "No feeling bad." 

"Alright." 

"Now. Math," Waverly said, turning back to the problem in front of her. Nicole also returned to the math, but she was distracted. Waverly's willingness to answer Nicole's dumb questions had surprised her. She had never met someone so patient. The two worked on Nicole's math for another hour or so, before Waverly's phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, and took a look. "Oh, my sister's coming," she looked up at Nicole, "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine! We've been working for a long time anyways. Thanks so much for helping me out, I really appreciate it," Nicole smiled. 

"Anytime," Waverly said. Her phone vibrated again, and Waverly looked up apologetically, "Wynonna's so impatient," Waverly rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later," she smiled, shoving her books into her bag, and standing, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She gave Nicole a quick wave, and walked away. 

"See you later," Nicole murmured, watching Waverly walk away. She barely knew Waverly Earp. But something inside her knew, that that girl was special. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Wynonna Earp, Champ Hardy, and causes some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, I really wanted to make it good for you guys. There was so much positive feedback on the last chapter, that I was kind of shell shocked for a while there - hence the long break between chapters. I am having a ton of fun writing this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it.

The light was what woke her up. Nicole squinted her eyes open, and groaned at the sunlight that immediately blinded her. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily, and looked at her clock. "Fuck!" she cried. It was 8:30. School started at 7:30. That meant she had already missed a period and a half of school. She leapt out of bed, grabbing her letterman jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a black tee shirt. She was still buckling her jeans as she stumbled down the stairs, her backpack wide open, slung over her shoulder. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She grabbed an apple, taking a huge bite as she ran out of the house, screen door banging behind her, and swung the car door open, sliding into the seat and starting the car. She pulled out of the driveway, the radio automatically starting to play. The house was so empty without her brother in the house - ever since he went off to college she had been lonely, even before her and her father moved to Purgatory - and her father was at work from 5 AM to 10 AM, so there was no one to make sure Nicole was up for school in the morning. 

As she pulled into a parking space at Purgatory High, she shoved her earbuds into her ears, grabbed her backpack on, and rushed into the school. She entered her period two science class, and every single head turned, "Ms. Haught. Nice of you to join us today," the teacher said, peering at Nicole from under her thin glasses. 

"Sorry, Ms. Jones. Overslept," Nicole flashed her a winning smile, and sat down at her desk. The teacher gave her a single nod, a small smile on her lips. As Nicole looked around the room, she noticed a girl in the back of the class who she hadn't noticed before. It was the same young woman who sat with Waverly at lunch every day. Wynonna Earp. She wore leather boots, and a leather jacket, and had long wavy hair that went past her elbows. She seemed to have a permanent look of disinterest on her face. Wynonna Earp looked up, and saw Nicole staring. She studied Nicole boredly for a moment, before raising her hand, and flipping Nicole off. 

"Ms. Earp. Is something the matter?" 

Wynonna sneered, "Yes, in fact, Ms. Jones, something is the matter. Ms. Nicole Haught here has been checking me out since the moment she entered the door. She simply can't keep her eyes off me," Wynonna winked in Nicole's direction, wiggling her eyebrows. Nicole felt her face warm, and she stared at her desk. 

"Ms. Earp, I advise that you stop lying to me, or I'll have to send you to the principals office." 

"Yes, ma'am," Wynonna offered a mocking salute, before slouching back into her chair, with her hands behind her head. Nicole couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself. Wynonna Earp was certainly a character, she could tell that much from this one interaction. It was amazing how different the two Earp sisters were. As the bell rang to signal the end of the period, Wynonna Earp approached her. "Hey Haughtstuff. Don't be embarrassed. It's not a sin, after all."  

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Nicole Haught," Nicole said, forcing herself to resist the temptation to roll her eyes. She wanted the Earp to like her. 

"Wynonna Earp," Wynonna said, narrowing her eyes at Nicole's kindness, "You're new around here, right?" 

"Yeah. I just moved from North Carolina this fall." 

"North Carolina? In the states?" 

"My dad was stationed there. He's in the military." 

"Huh," Wynonna drawled, obviously losing interest. Suddenly there was a tap on Wynonna's shoulder, and the other girl turned. There stood Waverly Earp. Waverly didn't seem to notice Nicole, because she started rapidly signing to Wynonna in sign language. "I'm sure you did great, babygirl. Aren't you the best student in that class, anyways?" Wynonna responded. Nicole noticed how Wynonna spoke audibly, but also signed along with her words. Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna, and suddenly noticed Nicole. 

"Oh," she said quietly, "Hi." 

"Waves, meet Haughtstuff. Haughtsuff, meet Waverly, my baby sister." 

"We've meet, actually," Nicole smiled fondly at Waverly. 

Waverly signed something to Wynonna, and Wynonna nodded in understanding, "She was the one you were studying with in the library?" 

"That's me," Nicole said awkwardly. 

"Right. You needed help with math or some shit, right?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, clearly distrustful of Nicole. "Right." 

Waverly rolled her eyes again, shoving her sister lightly, "Sorry, Nicole. Wynonna, stop." 

"Stop what? I'm just getting to know your new friend." 

"Er, I better go." Nicole said, shoving her hands in her pockets, "I've got English on the third floor." 

"Right. See you around, Haughtstuff." 

As Nicole left, she looked over her shoulder to see Waverly mouthing another apology to her. Nicole smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. She knew all about protective older siblings, and it seemed like the Earp sisters had been through a lot. It made sense that Wynonna would be especially protective. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Nicole was walking back from her fifth period class when she heard it. 

"Hey, freshie freak!"

"She can't hear you, dumbass!" 

"Freak! Where you off to, some special class for the retarded kids?" Nicole turned around to see a huge football jock shoving a girl on the shoulder. The girl turned, and Nicole's stomach rolled when she saw who it was. Waverly Earp. "Why don't you answer me, huh?" 

"Leave me alone," Waverly glared, her arms crossed. 

"She speaks!" one of the jocks mocked. 

"Just barely, listen to the way she talks!" another one sneered. 

"At least I don't talk like you, Champ Hardy. When was the last time you used a word with more than two syllables in it?" Waverly challenged. 

"Excuse me?" the jock challenged. 

"Hey, you! What's your name again? Champ? Isn't that a dog's name?" Nicole yelled, approaching the group of idiots.

"And who the hell are you?"

"What's it to you? Why don't you leave Waverly alone?" Nicole came closer to Champ. 

"Don't," Waverly stammered. 

"This isn't any of your business, Red."

"I think it really is," and then there was yelling, and Nicole's fist was stinging, and someone's small hands were grabbing her. Champ Hardy held his jaw, a look of pure hatred on his face. 

"You better watch it, Red. This isn't over," Hardy threatened, before retreating down the hall with his cronies, leaving Nicole and Waverly standing in silence. Waverly's face was flushed, and Nicole thought there might be tears in her eyes. 

"Waverly-" she started. 

"Never again," Waverly stammered, and Nicole was startled to see the anger and fear in the girl's eyes, "I can take care of myself, Nicole. I've been dealing with this for a long time. You do not hurt  _anyone_ for me." 

"Waverly, I'm sorry. I just-" 

"No," Waverly shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes, "No." And then Nicole was watching Waverly walk away from her, and her mouth was full of words she didn't have a chance to say. She didn't understand why Waverly was upset with her. Champ had deserved that punch. Maybe she had over stepped - after all, she still barely knew Waverly - but she couldn't just stand by and watch. Nicole had gotten in trouble multiple times at her old school for getting in fights - she had a short temper - but this one was worth it. It was worth the bruises and split skin that littered her right knuckles. Something told her she would punch anyone for Waverly Earp. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Hey, Haught!" someone yelled from behind her. Nicole frowned, and turned around to see an upset Wynonna Earp storming up to her. 

"Wynonna. Hey," Nicole said hesitantly. 

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" 

"What?" 

"She was acting weird during lunch, and wouldn't tell me what was up. She mentioned something about you and Champ Hardy. What the fuck did you do?" Wynonna growled, forcing Nicole to take a step back. 

"I didn't do anything, not really!" 

"Like hell, you didn't do anything." 

"Listen, Champ Hardy and some of his fellow dumb asses were calling her names, and shoving her, and I.. Well, I couldn't just watch, so I.. I punched Champ Hardy in the face," Nicole said awkwardly, her face flushing slightly. 

Wynonna was silent for a moment. "You punched Champ Hardy in the face?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

Without saying anything else, Wynonna raised one hand in the air. Nicole stared at it, a questioning look on her face, not sure what Wynonna wanted her to do, "Jesus Christ, give me a fucking high five already." 

"Oh," Nicole gave Wynonna a high five, smiling a little at the triumphant look on Wynonna's face. "Um, do you have any idea why Waverly was so upset with me?" 

Wynonna sighed, "Listen, Nicole, Waverly.. Waves has had an unfair life. Some things have happened in it that have made her very.. sensitive to violence. When she sees people get hurt, or hurt other people, it sort of triggers something in her." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Nicole said, horrified at the idea that she might've caused Waverly pain. 

"Don't apologize to me, Haughtstuff. Give Waverly some time to cool down. Then talk to her," Wynonna started to walk away, before turning back around, "Haught?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If you ever hurt Waverly again, I will kick your ass." 

"Right." 

As Nicole drove home that evening, Nicole couldn't stop thinking about the look of pure fear and anger in Waverly's eyes. Nicole promised herself, right then, that she would never be the cause of that fear or anger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! As usual, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Be sure to check out my other stories that I'm currently in the midst of, and as always, feedback is apprectiated! Thanks for reading, and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna has had enough of Purgatory. She decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been out of town a lot and haven't had any time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Waverly!" Nicole called after the girl who was shoving books from her locker. She immediately felt like an idiot - of course Waverly couldn't hear her. "Hey," Nicole said, tapping Waverly on the shoulder. Waverly turned, and her face flushed. She slammed her locker shut, and started hurrying away. "Wait, wait," Nicole pleaded, grabbing her shoulder. Waverly turned around, a look of frustration on her face. 

"What?" she demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Waverly. I'm sorry I punched Champ. I was just trying to help," Nicole explained desperately.

"I know you were," Waverly sighed. 

"I didn't realize it would make you so upset." 

"Well, it did." 

"I know, I know, and again, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do to make it up to you." 

"Why do you want to?" 

"What?" 

"Why do you want to make it up to me? You barely know me. We've talked  _twice_." 

"Yeah, I know, but I.. I  _want_ to know you." Nicole said. 

Waverly was silent for a moment, "You're kind. I like you. I'm sorry. I just can't," she said, seemingly sad. 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not a good friend." 

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it." 

"Because you have baggage? Who fucking cares? We all have baggage, Waverly." Nicole challenged. Waverly sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Listen, Waverly. I'm sorry about Champ. I truly hope we can be friends someday."

Waverly was quiet, before speaking again, "Do you still need help with math?"

"Always," Nicole smiled, "I'm hopeless." 

"Library, after school?"

"Sounds like a plan." 

☆☆☆☆☆

At lunch, when Nicole was sitting with her normal crowd of cheerleaders and basketball players, she couldn't keep her eyes off the Earp sisters. She noticed how close the sisters sat, and how Waverly kept touching Wynonna's arm. They were certainly an interesting pair. "What a pair of weirdos, huh?" the guy sitting next to Nicole drawled. 

"I don't think they're weird." 

"I don't necessarily mean weirdos in a bad way," he said, correcting himself. "I just mean.. They're different." 

"Have we meet?" 

"I'm Xavier Dolls," the boy offered his hand.

"Nicole. Nicole Haught," Nicole said, shaking his hand, noticing the serious look of the boy, and the firm grip. 

"You friends with them? With the Earps?" 

"I know Waverly. I don't really know Wynonna." 

"Mmm," Xavier said, taking a bite of his apple.

☆☆☆☆☆

Nicole had been sitting in the library for twenty minutes, and she was starting to get worried. Waverly didn't seem like the type to be late for no reason. She has just about to text Waverly, when her phone buzzed. It read,  _"so sorry, something came up. i won't be able to make it today. Another time?"_ Nicole frowned, concerned.

 _"don't worry about it. hope everything's okay."_ Nicole texted back. She sat in the library for a while, trying not to worry about the Earp. She attempted to convince herself that everything was fine, but something felt wrong. Waverly didn't seem like the type of person to cancel for something unimportant. Nicole sighed, packing up her backpack.

It was still early in the afternoon, and Nicole didn't want to go home to just be by herself, so she decided to go into town. She ended up sitting in a booth of the local bar, Shorty's. "Hello, my dear, what can I get for you?" the friendly faced woman asked, holding her pen and paper in preparation. 

"Um, I'll have a Diet Coke, and some fries, please," Nicole smiled. 

"I don't believe I've seen you around before, are you new to town?" 

"Yes, ma'am, I just moved here at the beginning of the school year."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Gus McCready."

"Nicole Haught," Nicole said, shaking the woman's hand. 

"Nicole? You know Waverly, don't you?" Gus asked. 

"Uh, yeah. We go to school together." 

"She's my niece. She's lived with me since.. I take care of her and her sister." 

"Oh! I didn't know that. Speaking of Waverly, do you know if she's okay? She wasn't able to study with me after school." 

Gus frowned. The woman seemed to be deciding how much she should tell Nicole. "Those girls have had a tough life. People deal with pain and grief in different way. Wynonna.. She's been having a hard time." Gus sighed, "They'll be okay. Don't you worry about it, dear."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ms. McCready." 

"Oh, please, girl, it's Gus." 

"Okay. It's wonderful to meet you, Gus." 

Gus studied the girl for a moment before nodding sternly, "Diet Coke and fries, coming right up," she said, walking away. 

Nicole smiled, feeling happy that the Earp girls had such an obviously loving woman looking after them. Gus soon returned with her beverage and fries, and Nicole stared at her math textbook in despair, while sipping on the caffeine loaded soda. She had always been hopeless at math. After a while, she gave up hope, and put the math away, taking out her English instead. She had been reading Shakespeare for about half an hour, before the door to the bar swung open, and Wynonna Earp walked in. 

"Wynonna. Where on earth have you been? Your sister disappeared a few hours ago, and I couldn't get her to tell me what was wrong! I swear to God, if you got into more trouble-" Gus started, her face flushed. 

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Excuse me? Young lady, I practically raised you, and your sister!" 

"You don't even like me. You're all about little Waverly, with her perfect grades and her tragic disabilities, but I've always been too broken for you."

"Wynonna, what in God's name is going on? Where's Waverly?" 

"I'm getting out of here, Gus! I'm leaving!" 

"What?" Gus asked, shock evident on her face. 

"I can't spend another second in this fucking town. I just can't! Being here, it's too much."

"You're being unreasonable." 

"I'm not being  _unreasonable_! How would you feel if you had to spend every fucking second in the town that your father and sister were murdered in? Where everyone stares when you walk in the door? Where the people who KILLED MY FAMILY, walk around free, but I can't fucking do anything, because I don't fucking know who did it!" 

Nicole had started off eavesdropping, sure. But now, Wynonna was yelling that Nicole wouldn't be surprised if the entire town could hear her. 

"Think about your sister, Wynonna. You can't just leave her here." 

"She'll be fine," Wynonna grunted, "She's better off without me." 

"I think she would disagree." 

"She doesn't know what's good for her."

"Wynonna-" 

"You're not going to fucking talk me out of this, Gus, so you might as well stop trying." 

Gus sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "You're being selfish. This is going to kill Waverly. You're all the poor girl has." 

Wynonna was silent for a moment, looking at the woman, seriously. "Goodbye, Gus." She turned to leave. 

"Wynonna!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Be safe."

☆☆☆☆☆

Waverly Earp wasn't in school the next day. Nicole looked for her during lunch, and again after school, but she was nowhere to be found. Nicole wanted to text her, to ask if there was anything she could do, but she couldn't think of what to say. Eventually, she texted the girl a simple,  _"didn't see you at school today. hope everything's okay.  let me know if there's anything i can do."_

It wasn't until Nicole was home that she heard from Waverly.  _"thanks nicole. no need to worry."_

 _"hope i see you at school tomorrow."_ Waverly didn't answer right away. Nicole stared at the bubbles that indicated that Waverly was typing. She wondered what the girl could possibly be typing that was taking so long. 

 _"yeah. see you then."_ That was it. That was the whole text. Nicole couldn't help feel disappointed, although she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. 

She was starting to think that perhaps this girl she barely knew meant more to her than she realized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it.

Waverly Earp was sitting by herself at lunch. The girl was reading a book but Nicole could tell by the way she tapped her fingers, and jiggled her leg, that Waverly was not focused on her book. Nicole took a deep, shaking breath, and made her way over to Waverly. She sat down across from the girl, "Hey," Nicole smiled. 

"Hey," Waverly said quietly, looking up from her book. 

"How are you?" Nicole asked. 

"I'm alright," Waverly assured her, but Nicole noticed that the girl's eyes were slightly swollen, and her nose was red. 

"Are you sure?" Nicole said, putting a hand on Waverly's. She noticed how warm and soft Waverly's hands were, compared to how cold and dry Nicole's were. 

"Yes," Waverly murmured, gently pulling her hands away.

"Waverly, listen. I know we don't know each other super well, but I want you too know that you can always talk to me." 

"What if I don't want to talk?" Waverly snapped. Nicole noticed how quick and sharp Waverly's ASL was when she was frustrated or angry. Her words were more slurred as she became more upset. 

"Then, you don't have too."

"I do," Waverly snapped, "I have too talk, because Wyn -" she cut herself off, as tears welled in her eyes, and she put her head in her hands. "She is the only one who I don't have to talk too."

"Oh," Nicole said, realizing what Waverly meant. "I hadn't thought about that. I'm sorry." Waverly didn't answer. She was too busy wiping her eyes. "Does Gus not sign?" 

"Gus?"

"I met her at Shorty's." 

"Oh. She tries but it's hard for her." 

"That's too bad. I'm sorry," Nicole said. 

"It's fine." Waverly said, giving a small smile. "You have a basketball game tonight, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Good luck," Waverly smiled. 

"Thanks. Will I see you there?" Nicole asked hopefully. 

Waverly's smile faltered, "I'm sorry, I can't." 

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. We have another on Monday, if you feel like coming." 

"Ok." Waverly answered. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the next class. 

Nicole sighed, "Great. Math time."

Waverly frowned, "Did the bell ring?" 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." 

"It's fine." 

"How do you usually tell?" 

"Everyone moves. Not a perfect science, but it works well enough," Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole smiled, standing up and swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah. See you," Waverly said. The two shared one last, lingering look, and left the lunch room, going opposite ways. 

Nicole daydreamed through her whole math class. She couldn't stop thinking of Waverly. The way her eyes shined when she smiled. The way she fiddled with her long hair when she was nervous. The way she signed ASL so expressively, and passionately. She only wished she could cheer her up. Then, it hit her. When the teacher's back was to the class, Nicole pulled out her phone, and opened her Google app.  _"how to learn asl."_

☆☆☆☆☆

They studied in the library after school. They worked on separate things, barely talking to each other, but they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Nicole could tell Waverly was concentrated, because of the way her forehead crinkled as she thought. Nicole herself was having a tough time focusing, but she didn't mind. She was perfectly happy being distracted by Waverly Earp. She couldn't keep her eyes of her. Waverly looked up, her expression puzzled, "Nic?" 

God, that was adorable. Being called "Nic" by Waverly was a new experience, and she liked it very much. "Yeah?" 

"Something wrong?" 

"What? No." 

"Okay. You were staring." 

"Oh. Sorry." Nicole said awkwardly, her face burning. Waverly just smiled broadly, and looked back down at her work. Nicole smiled too, as she felt the residual embarrassment slowly melt away. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She frowned. No one ever called her. "Hello?" 

_"Nicky. Where the hell are you?"_

"Dad? I'm studying at school, with a friend," Nicole said. She saw Waverly give a small smile when she saw Nicole say the word, "friend."

_"Why didn't you tell me where you were going to be?"_

"You're usually not home this early." 

_"Well, I am today."_

"Dad, are you drunk?" 

_"It's none of your goddamn business."_

"Is something wrong?" 

_"People are shitty, Nicky."_

"I know that, Dad."

_"Okay, good."_

"Do you need me to come home?" 

_"No."_

"Okay. I'll be home in about an hour or two, alright?" 

_"Alright."_

"Love you." 

 _"I love you."_  

Nicole hung up the phone, sighing deeply. "Is your dad okay?" Waverly asked, obviously concerned. 

"He's fine." 

"Are you sure? You seem worried." 

"I'm sure, Waverly. He's just having a tough time at work."

"What does he do?"

"He's in the military." 

"Oh," Waverly said, and Nicole noticed how Waverly tensed slightly at this. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My dad was too." 

"Oh. Is he.. Did he..?" Nicole trailed off.

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Waverly shrugged, "I've got Gus, and Wy- I've got Gus." 

"What about your mom?" 

"She left when I was little." 

"Waves.." Nicole said, trying to think of something to say. Waverly smiled. 

"Waves.. You've never called me that." 

"I'm sorry, I hope that's okay," Nicole stammered. 

"It's fine. I like it." 

"Hey, um.." Nicole started, her butterflies dancing in her stomach, "Are you going to the winter dance?" 

Waverly smiled shyly, "I don't have anyone to go with. I don't really dance," she said, patting her prosthetic leg. 

"Right, okay. Well, I don't have anyone to go with either, so if you feel like going, you could.. I mean, we could go.. I think a lot of people go without dates, you know, as friends, and I just thought-" 

"Nic. I'll go. Stop talking," Waverly teased. 

"Okay. Alright. Awesome. I mean, cool, I guess-" 

"I'm not watching this anymore. You're ridiculous." Waverly giggled, looking down at her textbook. 

"Oh, come on, Waverly, that's just cruel." 

"If you're still talking, I can't hear you," Waverly said, her smile widening. Nicole laughed, looking down at her own textbook. 

An hour passed by, and Nicole didn't want to leave. She really didn't. "Hey, Waverly," she said. Waverly didn't look up, "Waves," she said, tapping her pencil on the girls textbook, disrupting her view. 

"Yeah?" Waverly asked, looking up. 

"I have to go." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"See you tomorrow?" 

"Yes," Waverly smiled.

"Okay. Bye." Nicole said. Waverly gave a small wave, and Nicole turned, "Waves?"

"Hmm?" 

"Do you need a ride?" 

"I can wait for Gus." 

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride. I have my car." 

Waverly paused. "Alright," she said, walking towards Nicole. As Waverly slid into Nicole's car, Nicole was suddenly aware of all the trash, gym clothes, half full plastic water bottles, and other various object strewn across the vehicle. 

"Sorry, it's a bit messy," Nicole said. 

"Er, sorry, can you say that again?" Waverly said, face flushing. 

"Oh, I was just saying that my car's a bit messy." 

"Oh. Sorry, I just didn't see you," Waverly asked, obviously embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it." Nicole assured her. "Where too?"

"Shorty's, please," Waverly said. 

"Sounds good." Nicole said, starting to drive. They drove in silence for a while, before Nicole said, "It must be exhausting. Trying to keep up with everyone all the time." 

"I guess." 

"Do you hate it? Talking, I mean." 

"A little, yeah. I try to avoid it," Waverly laughed a bit, "I used to never stop talking. Ironic." 

"You don't have too. With me, I mean. If you don't want to, you don't have to talk. I won't mind." 

"Thanks, Nic." 

"Of course," she pulled up next to Shorty's, "Here we are." 

"Thanks again." 

"Anytime." 

"See you tomorrow?" 

"See you then." 

☆☆☆☆☆

Nicole and Waverly's after school study sessions became a regular thing. The pair didn't confirm that the other would be there anymore, instead, they only let each other know if they  _weren't_ going to be there. They met every day before Nicole's basketball practice, and sometimes Waverly would even wait till Nicole' s practice was over, and Nicole would drive her home. Nicole found herself slowly becoming less lonely. She hated going home to be by herself, but being with Waverly's quiet presence after school really helped. Nicole and Waverly started to become true friends. Neither one of them pushed the other when it came to information about their pasts. It was a perfect system.

Nicole noticed Waverly didn't talk about her family much. All Nicole really knew was that her dad was in the military, and had died, and her mom had left when she was young. Everything else she knew was from rumors she heard around school. She tried not to pay attention to anything she heard, because she felt that Waverly should be the one to tell her, when she felt ready. However, what she heard was upsetting. She heard there was some sort of freak accident, where Waverly lost her leg, and her hearing. Whatever did happen, Nicole could tell it really affected Waverly. She got nervous easily, and sometimes flinched if Nicole moved to quickly. It broke Nicole's heart. 

 _"what are you wearing?"_ Waverly's name light up Nicole's screen with her text. 

_"what?"_

_"to the dance, dummy."  
_

_"oh, i'm not sure. i think i'm gonna wear a suit."_ That was a lie. Nicole absolutely knew exactly what she was going to wear, and had been planning it ever since Waverly agreed to go to the dance with her.

 _"okay. are we supposed to match or something?"_ Waverly asked. Nicole's heart felt like it had been struck by lightening. Matching outfits is what people who are dating do. Waverly and Nicole weren't dating. Were they? No. They hadn't.. Kissed or anything. They hugged sometimes, but that was because Waverly was a hugger. She hugged everyone. 

_"um, if you want too. it's just a grey suit with a black checked shirt, and a deep purple tie."_

_"got it."  
_

Nicole stared at her phone, taking a deep breath.  _"goodnight."_ she texted, laying back into bed. 

_"goodnight."_

Nicole smiled, and closed her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been very emotional lately, which is probably evident in this chapter because wow wow did I through a lot of stuff in here. Hope you enjoy?

"Hey freak!" a jock yelled grabbing Waverly by the shoulder. Waverly cried out in surprise.

"Back off," Nicole growled, shoving him away. 

"Nicole, don't," Waverly murmured, grabbing her arm. 

"What, are you two like girlfriends now or something?" 

"Shut up," Waverly said, glaring at the boy. 

"How can you date a freak like that, huh? Don't you know about her fucking freak family?" he sneered.

"Get the fuck away from us," Nicole warned, her fists clenching and unclenching. 

"Don't you know how she got like this, huh? How her dad totally-" 

"SHUT UP!" Waverly yelled, startling both the boy, and Nicole, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Her face was red, and tears were glinting in her hazel eyes.

"Jesus! Chill out, dyke," he muttered. 

"Get the fuck away from me. Now!" Waverly shouted. Nicole had never seen her so upset before. 

The jock just rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Jesus Christ. Whatever," and strolled away. 

Waverly was really crying now, tears rolling down her face, her breath coming out in raspy gasps. "Hey, hey, Waves," Nicole said, wrapping her arms around Waverly. Waverly leaned into Nicole, burying her head in her shirt. "It's okay. It's alright," Nicole murmured, although she knew Waverly couldn't hear her. Nicole put a gentle hand on the back of Waverly's head, cradling it softly. Waverly's whole body was trembling. "Shh.. Shh.."

Eventually, Waverly gently pulled away, "Sorry," she whispered. 

"It's okay, Waves, it's fine," Nicole said, but she couldn't help but let her concern show on her face. Waverly attempted at wiping her eyes away, with trembling hands. "Do you want to sit down?" Waverly nodded. Nicole took a hold of Waverly's arm, and lead her to some nearby couches. Nicole sat, and to her surprise, Waverly sat right next to her, leaning her head on Nicole's shoulder. 

"You don't know, do you? Not really?" Waverly said, pulling back so she could see Nicole's mouth.

"What?" 

"About my family. And the accident?" 

"I've.. I've heard rumors, but try not to listen," Nicole said. 

"Oh. Do you want to know?" 

"Only if you want to tell me. You don't have to if you don't want to." 

Waverly was quiet for a while, obviously thinking hard about it. "I was eleven. Daddy.. Like I said, he was in the army. He had a lot of enemies. He was... He wasn't a great person, let's just say that. He killed some people. A family of a man. That man wanted revenge. He planted a bomb, i-in our house." 

"Waverly.." Nicole gasped, in complete shock. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her own eyes now, and she struggled to blink them away. 

"It was in our kitchen. I was in the living room, when it went off. Wynonna and Willa were outside." 

"Willa?" 

"My oldest sister." 

"Oh." 

"Daddy was in the barn. When it went off.. I don't remember much. Later they told me that my leg was completely crushed under a cement support of the house. They took too long to get me out - by the time they did, my leg was severely infected. I had hit my head hard on the ground, and it was also hit by falling debris. The combination of the head trauma and the sound from the explosion.. Well.." Waverly gestured to herself. 

"Waves, I'm sorry." 

"The man attacked my dad and my sisters after the bomb went off. They were unprepared. They killed Willa. They had Daddy. Wynonna panicked, and she grabbed the gun from inside the barn, and she tried to shoot the attackers, but.. She didn't have good aim. She was young. Daddy-" Waverly started, her eyes flooding, and tears streaming down her face. She leaned back against Nicole's chest, and Nicole could feel her tears wetting her shirt. "Sorry," Waverly murmured. 

"It's okay. It's okay, Waverly. You're alright. I'm here," Nicole said, holding Waverly as tight as she could. If Nicole could hold Waverly forever, to protect her from the world, she would. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Nicky, I hate to break it to you.." Waverly murmured, as she gazed down at Nicole's math homework. 

"What? How bad is it?" Nicole moaned, leaning her head down on the table in exhaustion. 

Waverly fought back a smile, "On the bright side, you got one right." 

"Oh my god." Nicole groaned, rubbing her forehead, "Waves, help, please help." 

"Okay, okay." Waverly opened the textbook, "See this example here? Try doing the first three problems while following the process used in this example." 

"How's it going girls?" Gus asked as she arrived at their table with a cappuccino and a Diet Coke. 

"Thanks Gus," Nicole smiled, "It's actually going horrible, thanks for asking."   

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

"Thanks Gus," Waverly said, looking up from her paper for a second. 

"Of course, honey," Gus said, kissing her on the top of the head, and leaving. 

"How are you doing with those?" Waverly asked, giving Nicole a small smile. 

"I don't even know anymore. Look at this, am I doing it even remotely right?" 

"Nicky, could you slow down when you talk?" 

"Yeah, of course!" Nicole said, "I'm so sorry Waves, I didn't realize, I'm so stupid, I ju-" 

"Nicole! Stop." Waverly said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Wave." 

"It's fine," Waverly said shortly. 

"Waves-" 

"I'm sorry, Nicky, I'm just tired," Waverly rubbing her eyes, and sighing. 

"Have you been getting enough sleep? You look exhausted," Nicole frowned, suddenly noticing the shadows under her eyes, and how her eyes were slightly puffy. 

"I've been having a little trouble sleeping." 

"A little?" 

"Okay, a lot." 

"What's going on? Is it.."

"Yes," Waverly nodded, knowing what Nicole meant. Wynonna.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No. Not right now. Math," Waverly said, pulling Nicole's math closer to her. Waverly barely talked for the rest of their study session. They did what they always did when Waverly didn't feel like talking - she would communicate through the few ASL phrases Nicole knew, other gestures, and various looks. Nicole didn't mind. Waverly would still smile her beautiful smile, and giggle her wonderful giggle, and that was enough for Nicole. 

"God damn it, I'm going to fail this math final," Nicole groaned, holding her head in her hands. Waverly rolled her eyes, smiling. "What are you working on?" Nicole asked. In response, Waverly turned her computer around to show the history research paper. "History, your favorite." Waverly nodded, taking a sip out of her Diet Coke. "I'm looking forward to the dance tomorrow night," Nicole smiled, gazing at Waverly. Waverly looked up, grinning, and nodding profusely.

"I've never been," she murmured, the excitement glinting in her eyes. 

"To a dance?" Waverly nodded, "Well, it'll be great." Waverly suddenly looked apprehensive. "Something wrong?" 

"Yes," Waverly gave a half smile. 

"Liar. What's going on?"

"I can't hear the music," Waverly blurted uncomfortably, "I can barely dance." 

"I know. That doesn't matter to me," Nicole assured her, frowning. 

"I'm sorry. You deserve better." 

"Waverly! Don't say that! It's not true," Nicole cried, grabbing Waverly's hands. 

"I want you to have a good time." 

"I will! As long as I'm with you." 

"Really?" 

"Really," Nicole smiled. She realized that Waverly wasn't used to people genuinely wanting to be around her. She had Wynonna and Gus of course, but they were her family. It was different to have a friend who isn't related by blood. Someone who truly chose to be around her. It hurt Nicole to think about this, hurt her deep in her chest. "Waverly, you know that I'm your friend, right?" 

"Yes," Waverly said ducking her head. 

"Hey. Look at me," Nicole gently lifted Waverly's chin with two fingers. "Look at me," she repeated, once Waverly could see her, "I am your friend, because I want to be, not because I pity you. I am fascinated by you. The way you sign, the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you care about everyone so deeply. From the moment I saw you, I knew I needed to be your friend. You are my friend," Nicole said, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Okay?" 

Waverly sniffed, rubbing her nose,  _"Okay,"_ she signed, and then, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated their work! Me! Sorry it took so long, but I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Nicole spent exactly two hours and 38 minutes getting ready for the dance. The suit was simple enough. Of course, she had to iron the suit. And the tie. And the shirt. And her favorite boxer briefs. This might've been unnecessary, sure, but hey, why not? Then, she spent forever tying the tie and straightening it just right. Next, the hair. The hair, God, the fucking hair. She usually wore her hair pulled tight back in a french braid, but she had actually  just gotten a sizable amount of her hair cut off. It used to be down past her elbows, but now it fell to just below her ears, in pleasant waves. The french braid wasn't an option anymore. Although she didn't do any special style on her hair, it still took her forever to be satisfied by exactly how to fell and how it curled. She wore her special cologne. She used mouth wash - just in case. Finally, she was ready to pick Waverly up. 

She sat in her car for an extra 1 minute and 32 seconds before she could work up the courage to step out into the chilly winter air, and walking up to the door of Waverly's home she shared with Gus and Curtis. Then, she stood outside the door for an extra 48 seconds. Finally, she pressed in the button, hearing the bell ring through the house, footsteps coming towards the door, someone fumbling with the lock, the creaking of the old wooden door, and then an older man, maybe in his late 50s, or early 60s, stood in front of her. "You must be Miss Haught. I'm Curtis. Come on in." The man had a friendly, laid back, warm demeanor to him. It was comforting to be near him. 

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Nicole said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Please, sit down," Curtis smiled. Nicole obeyed, sitting down on the old couch in the cozy living room. "Waverly will be down soon." Nicole smiled nervously, grasping her hands together anxiously.

"Your home is very nice, sir." 

"Thank you, Miss Haught," Curtis smiled, and Nicole noticed how the skin around his eyes crinkled. She felt a sort of longing for this constant warmth. Her own dad tried his best, but when it came down to it, he was a workaholic who was never home and didn't know how to be a dad. She knew Waverly probably missed her real father, but Curtis was so warm and sweet and genuine. "You can relax, Nicole." 

"What?" 

"You are quite tense, my dear," Curtis chuckled. 

"Sorry," Nicole said, jiggling her leg in anticipation.

"No need to apologize. Just breathe." 

"Okay," she said, smiling through her nerves. 

"Oh, my girl. You look stunning," Curtis murmured, looking over Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole whipped around, and her mouth fell open. There Waverly stood, wearing an purple dress, that revealed her surprisingly toned shoulders and arms, and flowed all the way down her body to her feet. Her hair was half up, half down, part of it being caught in an elegant braided knot, and the rest of it curling effortlessly down to her elbows. And then there was her. Not her dress, not her hair, but simply her. Her smile that lit a fire in Nicole's chest, and warmed her entire body. Her eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Nicole tried to calm herself down - they were going as friends, only friends. This was not a date. This  _was not_ a date. Was it? What if it was? What if it wasn't? 

 _"Hey,"_ Waverly signed, as Nicole stood breathlessly. 

"Hey," Nicole grinned stupidly. 

"You look amazing," Waverly stammered, her speech slurring from lack of use. Nicole knew she didn't speak very much when she was at home, and it made her feel warm and tingly inside that Waverly felt comfortable enough to talk to Nicole. 

"So do you. I mean, really, you look incredible," Nicole said, shoving her hands in her pockets, face turning red. 

"Well," Gus said from behind Waverly, "Let's get some pictures, and then you two can be on your way. Nicole, I assume you are a safe driver," she said, her tone firm and warning. 

"Of course, ma'am," Nicole mumbled, embarrassed.

Waverly whipped around, signing at Gus, obviously frustrated. "Be nice." 

"Of course, dear, of course," Gus said, fussing over Waverly, obviously both proud and worried. 

The next 15 minutes ensued of some uncomfortable picture taking in front of the fireplace, with Gus constantly fussing, and Curtis beaming, and Waverly being embarrassed, and Nicole trying to make a good impression. Then they said goodbye to Gus and Curtis, and then it was just the two of them in Nicole's truck. The two sat in silence for a moment. Nicole could feel the joy and excitement radiating off of Waverly, and it made Nicole smile.

"Sorry about Curtis and Gus," Waverly said, softly. 

"I think they're great," Nicole said. Waverly smiled at this, and this simple gesture made Nicole fill with comfortable warmth right behind her lungs. "You ready?" Nicole asked as she started the car, cranking the heat to protect them from the cold of the winter. 

"Yes," Waverly grinned shyly. Nicole was glad she wasn't the only one that was slightly nervous. Not slightly nervous, but rather, incredibly terrified. Nicole nodded, once, biting her lip in apprehension, and started driving. Nicole was glad that it wasn't dark out - it had recently snowed and the road was coated in ice and snow. They drove in silence - Nicole was focused on the road and Waverly didn't make any attempts at conversation. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but rather the opposite. It was the most comfortable silence ever experienced. Nicole wondered if the silence that Waverly lived in was always comfortable, or if sometimes the silence was to loud and imposing and isolating. Maybe sometimes the silence was suffocating. 

"I've never been to one," Waverly said. Nicole noticed she was still signing, although she knew that Waverly was aware Nicole couldn't fully see her.

"What?" 

"I've never been to a dance before, Nicky," Waverly said, her face flushing. 

"Okay," Nicole said, not seeing the big deal. 

"I don't really know what to do at one." 

"You just kind of.. Sway awkwardly, and drink some soda, and eat some chips, and maybe have some fun," Nicole shrugged, smiling. 

"Okay," Waverly said, settling back into the car seat. "What if-" 

"Waverly. Relax. Everything's going to be fine. We'll have fun, and if you want to go home, we go home!" 

"Okay. Alright," Waverly nodded, smiling a little. 

Finally, the car rolled into the parking lot of the high school. Nicole parked the car, got out, and went around to Waverly's door, "M'lady," Nicole smiled, winking, as she opened the door. She held her hand out, helping Waverly out of the car. 

"My hero," Waverly teased, accepting the help. To Nicole's shock, Waverly placed a light kiss on Nicole's cheek as she got down. Nicole froze, mouth open, face flushing. "C'mon, silly. The dance is starting." Nicole's mouth twisted into a broad grin, and she followed Waverly into the school. The gym pulsed with the beat of whatever pop hit was playing. Colored lights flashed in every direction. Waverly's smile glinted in the light like she was in a music video, and her eyes widened. Nicole wondered what the gym looked like to Waverly. She wondered if everyone looked insane, if they just looked like they were bouncing up and down for no reason.

"I can feel it," Waverly grinned at Nicole. 

"Feel what?" 

"The music!" She cried. Nicole beamed, as she realized that the music was so loud and the speakers were so powerful, that one could feel the bass vibrating through the room and the floor. Waverly had started to dance. It was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen. Waverly favored her left leg over her right leg, an she swayed her hips gently, her eyes closing, her hands over her head. It was impossible to watch her without dancing, so Nicole joined in. The two danced to the up beat music, both grinning, stealing glances at each other, faces heating, sweat beading on their foreheads. 

It had been a few songs of upbeat pop music, when suddenly a slow song came on. Waverly's smile vanished, and she signed something quickly, obviously confused. Nicole recognized the sign as a sign for "music". 

"It's a slow song," Nicole explained. 

"Oh," Waverly glanced around at all the people who had suddenly paired up, and were holding each other, swaying back and forth. "Should we.." Waverly murmured, gesturing at the couples around them. 

"Oh, um, sure, if you want to, I mean, it's cool with me, but we don' t have t-" Nicole was cut off by Waverly wrapping her arms around Nicole's waist, and starting to sway. Nicole's face flushed, but she smiled, enjoying the feel of Waverly's gentle hands on her hips, and her waist. Nicole put her own hands on Waverly's hips, trying to relax, trying to calm her heart beat down to a normal speed. 

"What's the song about?" Waverly asked softly.

Nicole paused, listening to the lyrics, "It's about.. A girl and a boy I guess, who are in love." 

Waverly sighed, rolling her eyes, "No, not that." 

"What?" 

"More like.. What does it look like. What color?" 

Nicole thought for a while, not wanting to mess anything up, "Light blue, maybe lavender. Kind of like rain." 

"Good or bad rain?" 

"Good rain, definitely. The kind with a rainbow, and tea, and books," Nicole smiled. Without realizing it, the two of them had slowly been getting closer together. Waverly smiled, taking a breath in, and closing her eyes. Nicole watched, the peaceful expression on Waverly's face making her smile. She wished she could be that serene, and peaceful. Waverly opened her eyes, resting them on Nicole. The song slowly came to an end, and there was a moment of silence between songs. 

"Hey, Waves.." 

"Yeah?" 

 _"Will you go on a date with me?"_ Nicole signed nervously, shaking slightly. 

The look on Waverly's face was once Nicole would remember forever. It was a look of amazement, shock, and pure wonder. It occurred to Nicole that not many people made the effort to sign with Waverly. Waverly was silent for a very long time, and it was making Nicole incredibly nervous. She felt like she might through up, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Finally, Waverly signed back,  _"Yes."_

Nicole's face lit up, breaking into a grin. "Really? Wow, oh my gosh, really? Awesome, I mean, awesome, yeah. Cool, cool, thats awesome," Nicole stammered. 

Waverly smiled, "Nicky, calm down." 

"Okay, yeah, alright," Nicole said, but she couldn't stop smiling. 

The two stayed in the gymnasium until the dance ended, and everyone started leaving. They went outside into the freezing winter air, holding hands. "Nicole.. This has been great. Thanks so much for the tickets, and the ride, and the dancing, it's been amazing," Waverly rambled. 

"Now look who's the one rambling?" Nicole teased. 

Waverly blushed, smiling, "Whatever."

The two got in the car, and Nicole cranked the heat, starting the car immediately. The night had turned from chilly, to horribly cold, and it was pitch black, icy. Nicole pulled out of the parking lot, stealing a glance at Waverly. They drove down the road, again in comfortable silence. The roads were twisting and dark, covered in snow and ice. 

"Man, it really snowed, huh?" Nicole said, turning to Waverly. 

"NICOLE LOOK OUT!" Waverly screamed, her eyes widening. 

Nicole turned her head to the road, and there were bright headlights coming at them, and Waverly was screaming, and NIcole cranked the wheel, and - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and I'll update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I was really struggling to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Her entire body was on fire, but simultaneously numb. The ground around her sparkled and shone. Her hair was sopping wet, but she couldn't figure out why. The edges of her vision were blurry and dark, and her head was heavy. She had been.. She had been at the dance with.. With Waverly.  _Waverly_. Where was Waverly? Nicole struggled to sit up, desperate to find her friend. "W-Wa.. Wav.." she croaked, her throat burning. She lifted her head, trying to ignore the stars floating in her vision. 

"NICKY!" someone screamed from what seemed like far away. "N-Nic.. NICKY!" Waverly. Where was Waverly.

"W-Waves.." she murmured. 

"Nicky, where are you? Nic, I'm scared!" the voice screamed. Sirens in the distance. Screams. Wind whistling. 

The sirens got closer and closer, the noise deafening, clouding her head, and she couldn't hear the screams anymore. "Waverly.." she whimpered, her eyes closing. Someone was approaching her, their boots crunching the snow on the road. 

"This one's unconscious!" The person yelled. Nicole wanted to open her eyes, to scream, to tell them that she was awake, that they need to find Waverly, that Nicole didn't matter, that Waverly was what was important. 

"We got another one over here! She's awake, but she's seems pretty injured!" someone shouted from further away. Waverly. It must be Waverly. 

"This one's unresponsive! We can't wake her up!" Waverly. Waverly. 

Nicole's eyes shot open, "Waverly. Waverly." she said, trying to get up. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay," a woman said, smiling above her. 

"Find Waverly," Nicole murmured.

"Okay honey, we'll find her. We'll find her, just relax. We're going to get you into the ambulance, and to the hospital, and you're going to be okay." 

"Waves.." Nicole gasped, her eyes closing again. Then she was being lifted up, and set onto something soft, and they were moving and her eyes closed, and.. 

☆☆☆☆☆

When she opened her eyes it was white. The world was white. The world was white and the sounds of beeping and whirring surrounded her. Nicole winced as she tried to sit up, and suddenly a young man dressed in scrubs stood by her bed. "Look who's awake!" he smiled, "Let me just take your vitals real quick," he said, starting to use his stethoscope on Nicole's chest. 

"W-What..?" Nicole murmured, "What happened?" 

"What do you remember?" he asked as he took her blood pressure. 

"I was.. I went to a dance.. With Waverly. Where's Waverly?" Nicole cried suddenly. 

"Whoa, calm down, calm down."

"Where is she? I-Is she.. Is sh-she okay? Is she awake?" Nicole whimpered. 

"Well, you two suffered severe injuries. You've woken up a few times each day, but Waverly has been in a coma. You both need to rest, and heal." 

"How long has it been?" Nicole asked. 

"You arrived here about five days ago." `

" _Five_ days?" Nicole said, in shock, "I need to see Waverly."

"Actually, Ms. Haught, your father is here. He's been waiting for you to wake up." 

"Oh," Nicole said, surprised. For some reason, she didn't expect her father to have shown up. 

"May I let him in?"

"Sure," Nicole nodded, and the nurse went to open the door. A moment later, a tall muscular man entered the room. He was wearing a cameo army jacket, and a baseball hat. "Daddy," she whimpered. 

"Hey Nicky," he said, and Nicole noticed that his eyes were puffy and slightly red, and he smelled heavily of alcohol. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was hit by a car," she muttered. 

"Well, I suppose that's accurate," he smiled weakly. 

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"You have a few broken ribs, fractured hand, broken fingers, concussion, and cuts all over from the glass." 

"Do you know how Waverly is?"

"Waverly? Is that the girl that was in the car with you?" 

"Yes. Do you know how bad her injuries are?" 

"No, I don't, I'm sorry Nicky." 

"I want to see her." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're in bad shape."

"She's my friend, Daddy, and this was my fault. I have to see her."

"It wasn't your fault." 

"Of course it was. I wasn't looking at the road," Nicole frowned, "The person in the other car. Are they.." 

"They're okay. Their injuries weren't as bad as yours and your friend's." 

"Good. When can I see Waverly?" 

"I don't know, sweetheart. We have to talk to the doctors." 

"I need to see her." 

"I understand." 

"No, you don't," Nicole said, tears starting to spill over onto her cheeks. "I need to see her, Daddy. Please."

"Okay. Okay, Nicky. I'll talk to the doctor." 

A few minutes later, Nicole was in a wheelchair, her drip bag being wheeled next to her, on her way to Waverly's room. The simple action of getting out of bed and into the chair had proved to be to much for Nicole, and a doctor and her dad had to essentially lift her out of the bed. The hospital hallways were beige and white, and her hospital gown was pale blue and white, and everything was to pale, including Nicole's skin. Bandages covered much of her skin, including one that wrapped around her head. She felt like she wasn't herself anymore. Like she was hollow and empty, numb and dull. 

She was pushed through the door, and the first thing she saw was Wynonna. Wynonna Earp, sitting in a chair, staring at the wall, mascara smeared under her eyes, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, arms folded tightly. She looked up as Nicole was wheeled into the room. "Haught," she muttered, not meeting Wynonna's eyes. 

Nicole's heart dropped, she had been afraid of this. She had been terrified of Wynonna blaming Nicole for the accident. Of course, it had been her fault. Of course. Nicole fully blamed herself. But for some reason, Wynonna Earp blaming her was worse than her own self blame. Nicole knew that Wynonna was the most important thing in the world to Waverly and to have Wynonna doubt her.. "Wynonna," Nicole croaked in greeting. Wynonna finally met Nicole's eyes, and her eyes were blood shot. 

"I'll give you two a moment," Wynonna grunted, standing to leave. 

"Wynonna," Nicole said as Wynonna headed towards the door. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Wynonna was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. "We all fuck up, Haught. God knows I have," she said, before leaving the room. 

Now, Nicole was alone with Waverly. And, for the first time, she looked at her. Waverly's leg was up in a sling attached to the ceiling and in a cast. Her prosthetic leg had been taken off and was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Waverly's face was slightly shiny with sweat, and she had a black eye. She had stitches going from above her eyebrow to halfway down her cheek. God, she looked so peaceful. "Waverly," she murmured, struggling to move herself closer to the bed. She took Waverly's hand in hers - being careful, as her hand was wrapped in an Ace bandage. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Tears spilled over, wetting her cheeks. "Please wake up soon. Please, I miss you. I need you, and Wynonna's here, and she needs you, and she came back for you. She's here, and she loves you. And I'm here, and as long as you let me, I'm going to stay with you," Nicole's voice cracked.

Just then the door opened, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know you were in here. I'm just here to check Ms. Earp's vitals, and then I'll leave the two of you alone," the middle aged woman in scrubs smiled gently. Nicole nodded numbly, not taking her eyes off of Waverly. The woman worked in silence for a bit, before Nicole spoke up. 

"Will she be okay? Be honest with me, please," Nicole said quietly. 

The nurse paused for second, "We are certain that she will wake up. We are unsure of what condition she will be in when she wakes up." 

"Is it her brain? Did she hit her head?" 

"Yes, dear, I'm afraid she did. We are hopeful of minimal to no brain damage, but we'll just have to be patient," the nurse said in a soft, kind voice, obviously concerned for both Nicole and Waverly. 

"She's deaf, you know," Nicole blurted, "I don't know if.. If that would do something extra or something, but.. And her leg, you know, she lost it, and now she broke her other one, and she'll have to be in a wheelchair. God, she'll hate that, she's so independent. There are so many stairs in our school, how will she get to class? I care about her so much, and sometimes I wonder if she knows that or no-" 

There was a warm hand on Nicole's shoulder, "It's going to be okay dear. Have faith. From what I've heard from her sister, Ms. Earp is a very brave young woman, and can survive most anything. With such a loving sister and girlfriend, I'm sure she'll be okay." 

Nicole smiled a little, before looking up at the nurse in surprise, "Oh, I'm not her girlfriend. I mean, we went to the dance, but that was as friends, and we haven't even gone on a real date, or anything. So, yeah, we're just friends." 

"Okay dear. Whatever you say. I'm all done here, but I'll be back soon. Should I send her sister back in? I'm sure she's a lovely girl, but that Wynonna Earp has always scared me a little," the nurse teased. 

"Sure, thank you." Nicole said. She gazed at Waverly, tears continuing to slowly stream down her face. She kept expecting Waverly to wake up and smile, and tease Nicole for staring, and giggle at how Nicole's face burned red when Waverly caught her staring.

"Should you be out of bed?" Wynonna asked from the doorway. 

"I'm fine," Nicole whispered, although her ribs were screaming in pain, and her eye lids were starting to droop. 

"Fucking liar," Wynonna said, "I wonder if we could get a shared room. With two beds, for you and Waverly."

"What?" Nicole asked, surprised. She knew Wynonna wasn't angry at her, but she didn't expect her to be so thoughtful and calm. "Really?" 

"Yeah. She likes you, I guess. Not sure why, but if Waverly trusts you, I'll tolerate you." 

Nicole smiled, because that was probably about the best she was going to get from Wynonna Earp at the moment. "Wynonna?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Nicole murmured. 

"Jesus, no. You know Waverly, Haught, she's one of the most goddamn kind people alive. She won't hate you," Wynonna scoffed, gazing at her baby sister. 

"Wynonna?" 

"Fuck, what now?" 

"I asked her on a date," Nicole said, hearing Wynonna suck in her breath quickly, "She said yes."

"Fucking figures. Waves was obviously into you from the moment you two met." 

"Really?" 

"God, you are really are clueless."

"Ms. Haught?" the male nurse from earlier said at the doorway, "It's time for you to rest." 

Nicole sighed, glancing at Waverly. "Hey, nursie, we were wondering if we could get a shared room for my sister and lover girl," Wynonna blurted.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that's allowed. Perhaps if you two were related.." 

"Listen, buddy," Wynonna stood, exasperated, "Haughtstuff over here, is clearly traumatized, and needs some company other than her father who smells like Budweiser beer. As for my sister, when she wakes up, I know she is going to ask about Red immediately. If I can trust her, you know its fine. I don't let anyone hurt my baby girl." 

The nurse sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I'll see what I can do." 

"Damn right," Wynonna nodded, sitting back in her chair as the man left. "You good, Haughtstuff?" 

"Yeah," Nicole murmured, her eyes drooping, as her vision clouded with dull pain, "I'm just.. It hurts." 

"Haught?" 

"I-I'm sorry.." Nicole whispered, before her eyes closing, and her world going dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. Sorry, it took me literally forever to update. I did something very dumb involving accidentally closing a tab while I was almost done with the chapter and had to start over. I wanted to get it done for you guys as soon as possible, so it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer and won't take as long! Hope you enjoy.

She woke up. When she woke up, they thought she had severe brain damage. She wouldn't make a sound. She wouldn't sign. She would just sit in silence, sometimes tears, sometimes not. What gave them hope was the recognition she showed for her sister, for Gus, and for Nicole. When she saw Nicole for the first time, her eyes shone and there was almost a smile, but not quite. When she saw Wynonna, she grabbed her hand, holding on tight, squeezing hard.

Wynonna put one of Waverly's favorite movies on -  _The Breakfast Club_. Waverly seemed to be paying attention. Her eyes scanned the subtitles, and her eyes light up at some points, but still no signing. 

She smiled. She smiled for the first time when Nicole started talking about the dance, and how much fun she had had. She talked about how nervous she had been to ask her out, to pick out an outfit, to pick her up from her house. Waverly smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen. 

She didn't sign or speak for a full two and a half days. When she did finally sign, she signed a simple,  _"'Nonna,"_ tears spilling down her face. 

"Babygirl," Wynonna breathed, tears pooling in her eyes, smiling a little. Nicole pressed the nurse call button, knowing the doctors would want to know that Waverly had communicated. "Fuck, Waves, we've missed you." 

_"Sorry."_

"God, no, it's okay. We're just glad you're back."

Waverly frowned, as she sat up slightly,  _"Fuck. Did I break my leg?"_

Wynonna laughed slightly, "Yeah, you did." 

_"Shit."_

"Ms. Earp! I'm so happy to hear you've joined us again," the nurse said as she entered the room. 

Waverly looked up, her brow furrowed. "Slow down when you talk, make sure you're looking at her," Wynonna growled impatiently.  

"Right, right, my apologies dear. I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright?" Waverly nodded. "Okay. Can you spell your name for me?" 

_"Waverly Earp."_

"Waverly Earp," Wynonna translated. 

"Who's this over here?" the nurse gestured to Wynonna. 

_"Wynonna. My sister."_

"And this?" the nurse pointed at Nicole. 

Waverly smiled a bit,  _"Nicole. My friend."_

Now, what do you remember about the accident?" 

_"Accident?"_

"Yes. You and Ms. Haught were driving home after the dance," she said, looking down at the clipboard. 

Waverly frowned, unable to see her. She turned to Wynonna,  _"She knows I'm deaf, right?"_

"You and Haughtstuff were riding home from the dance. Do you remember anything about that?" Wynonna said, glaring at the nurse. 

 _"We.. We were going to go on a date,"_ Waverly smiled a little, meeting Nicole's eyes. 

"Right. And then?" 

_"I.. I don't know."_

"Okay. What's the next thing you remember?" 

_"I woke up here. Everything was fuzzy. It was.. It was like I was underwater."_

"And how do you feel now?" 

_"Shitty. I'm sore and achy all over and heavy, and tired."_

"Alright, dear, we're going to run a CT scan on you, to see if your brain is okay. I don't know if you remember, but we performed one earlier, and detected some troubling areas. Wynonna, if you could help me help get her into her this wheelchair here, that'd be wonderful." 

Wynonna and the nurse lifted Waverly off the bed, gently setting her in her wheelchair. Nicole watched, feeling helpless. She could walk now, she was strong enough for that, but she couldn't help, or do much of anything. She sat watching as Wynonna started to wheel Waverly out of the room, the nurse wheeling a drip bag next to her, when she saw Waverly tug on Wynonna's shirt sleeve, causing them to stop. 

Waverly turned around to face Nicole,  _"Come with?"_ she asked, eyes wide and timid, yet hopeful. 

Nicole smiled, ignoring the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.  _"Yes,"_ she signed. She wished she knew how to sign "you mean so much to me, and the fact that you want me around in the slightest makes me want to scream in happiness, and I'm so sorry, because I'm not enough for you, and you deserve so much better, but you chose me, so here I am, and thank you so, so much, and I will do my best for you." But she didn't know how to sign that, so she simply signed,  _"yes,"_ again, and followed them out the door. 

Nicole watched anxiously as Waverly lay down on her back on the machine, and was slid into the donut shaped machine. Waverly squeezed her eyes shut as the machine started moving. Nicole looked over at Wynonna, and noticed the way she gripped Waverly's empty wheelchair so hard that her knuckles were white. Wynonna had circles under her eyes, and there was a new intensity in the way she was hunched, that Nicole had never witnessed before. 

When Waverly got out of the CT machine, she was exhausted. Wynonna kept trying to sign to her, but Waverly was in pain, and kept signing that she felt "nauseous" and "bad". The nurse gave her some painkillers, and Waverly immediately passed out. 

The doctors finally processed the CT scan, and came to Wynonna with the results. "Well, Ms. Earp, we have some bad news, and some good news. The bad news, is that Waverly has a incredibly severe concussion, which could lead to severe brain damage if she does not rest properly. She has some very mild brain damage, but it is very possible it is simply the concussion we are seeing. Ms. Earp will almost certainly recover fully." 

The release of tension Nicole witnessed in Wynonna at this moment, was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Nicole felt her own shoulder loosening, and her brain relaxing slightly. Yes, Waverly was very injured, and nothing about this okay, but at least Nicole would most likely not be the cause of permanent trauma in Waverly's life. Nicole knew that Waverly had had a rough, and trauma filled life, and she didn't want to be the cause of any additional pain in Waverly's life. 

"Thank fucking Jesus," Wynonna breathed. 

"What do we do to help her?"

"Well, she isn't allowed to watch TV, or read, but she can listen to things if she wants. She should spend as much time sleeping as possible. You two must watch her carefully - if you notice any alarming behavior, notify a nurse immediately. Avoid upsetting topics of conversation - it is best to keep her calm and content." 

"Alright," Nicole nodded. 

"Oh, and Ms. Haught, you will be able to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow." 

"Oh," Nicole said, her heart dropping. "Alright." 

"Now, you three take care of yourselves, and let me know if you need anything." 

Nicole sat in silence, staring at the wall, feeling hollow and numb. She was leaving the hospital, which was fine, but she was leaving Waverly, which was anything but fine. "Haught? You good?" Wynonna grunted. 

"Yeah. I'm good." 

"Bullshit." 

"I'm leaving her." 

"Yeah."

"Will she be.. mad?" 

"Jesus, no. Why would she be mad? Waverly could never be mad at you," Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

"You think so?" Nicole asked, a lump in her throat. 

"Haught, did you know that you are the only one other than me, Gus, and Curtis, who has attempted to learn ASL for her?" Wynonna asked abruptly. "Not a single teacher, or kid at school, or friend. Not a single, fucking one. She has never had a friend like you. Not ever. You should see the way she talks about you at home. It's obnoxious." 

Nicole stared at the floor, tears shining in her eyes. "I just don't want her to-" 

"You have got to stop being so insecure," Wynonna muttered, "She won't hate you, she doesn't hate you. Waverly thinks you're the best thing ever, and that's that." 

"Okay," Nicole whispered. She blinked away the tears, resting her eyes on Waverly. She wasn't used to someone loving her so unconditionally. Her father loved her of course, but was always angry, and was never truly there for her. Waverly and her were only friends, of course, but Nicole had never felt such a strong connection to anyone in her life. 

"Go to bed Haught. You look like shit," Wynonna said, picking at her nails. Nicole smiled a little. She had learned to appreciate Wynonna's dry sense of humor. Wynonna treated Nicole the way Nicole thought sisters might interact. Wynonna stood up, and dragged Nicole out of her chair, helping her over to her bed. Nicole slid into the bed, lying down, her eyes immediately growing tired. 

"Wynonna," Nicole murmured, as her eyes closed. 

"What?" 

"Thanks."

"No problem, Haughtstuff. Now go to bed." 

"Okay," Nicole sighed, and she drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes home. Nicole adapts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter for ya'll! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

She spent two weeks in the hospital. Two, long, miserable weeks at school without Waverly's smile, without their after school study sessions, without her hugs, and her teasing, and her giggling. Nicole brought Waverly flowers. Twice. Was it a bit much? Maybe. Did she do it anyways, ignoring Wynonna's snarky comments. They made Waverly smile, which was all that mattered. she brought her daffodils first, because yellow was Waverly's favorite color. Then she brought these pretty purple flowers, that she didn't know the name of, because purple was Waverly's second favorite color. 

When Waverly came home she still didn't come to school for about a week. Nicole suffered through science class without Wynonna's snarky comments, and studied her math alone after school. She brought Waverly her homework and class work every day after school. She didn't know how, but Waverly finished all her homework effortlessly. Sometimes when Nicole came over, Waverly was sleeping. The doctors had taken her off the incredibly strong painkillers that had sedated her, but she still slept constantly. The pain had lessened, but it certainly hadn't' seized, and it exhausted her. 

"Hey Haughtass. Come on in. Waverly's asleep, but you can put her homework in her room," Wynonna said from her spot on the couch. She waved her bottle of whiskey in Nicole's direction, "Want some? You look stressed." 

"Wynonna, I'm seventeen."

"Yeah? And I'm twenty. Who gives a shit." 

"I do," Nicole muttered under her breath as she made her way to Waverly's room. She opened the door to Waverly's room quietly. The girl was cuddled under five blankets - if there was one thing Waverly loved, it was her blankets. Nicole smiled at the sight of her. Even in sleep, she was beautiful. She looked more peaceful than she had in a while.  

Nicole placed Waverly's homework on her nightstand. She sat down next to the bed, watching as Waverly's chest rose and fell softly. She sighed happily. 

"Mmm.." Waverly murmured. 

"Waves?" Nicole looked up quickly. Waverly hadn't said anything since she woke up in the hospital. Waverly moaned, and Nicole realized she wasn't awake. "Hey, Waves. It's alright," Nicole tried to wake her. 

"'Daddy.. Willa.." 

"It's Nicole, Waves. It's Nicole," She said, standing up and coming closer to the bed. 

"DADDY! WYNONNA!" Waverly yelled suddenly, her words incredibly slurred. She screamed and screamed thrashing in the sheets. 

"Waverly, Waverly, honey, I"m here. I'm here!" Nicole said, gently shaking her. 

"Waves? What's going on?" Wynonna burst into the room. 

"I can't wake her up!" Nicole cried, panicking. 

"Shit," Wynonna murmured, rushing to her little sister. 

"WYNONNA!" 

"Babygirl, come on," Wynonna cradled Waverly close to her, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. "I'm here. It's over. You're okay. It's over." 

Waverly opened her eyes, but they were glassy, and didn't focus on Wynonna. "Nicky.. the truck. There's a truck, watch out for the truck." Nicole's eyes widened, tears sparkling. "Wynonna? 'Nonna, I can't hear anything. 'Nonna? Wynonna, I can't hear you!" Tears were rushing down her face. Nicole realized she was crying too, and was shocked to realize that there were tears wetting Wynonna's face as well. 

Wynonna brushed Waverly's hair out of her face as she became silent. Waverly closed her eyes and leaned into Wynonna. Asleep. 

Nicole was silent for a moment, trying to process what just happened. "What the hell was that?" she murmured. 

Wynonna stroked Waverly's hair lovingly, "She used to have these nightmares, night terrors, whatever you want to call them, all the time. Especially right after.. The accident. She hadn't had one for a while. I guess the car accident triggered something in her." 

"Jesus.." Nicole murmured. 

"Yeah." Wynonna watched her sister as she slept, "It wasn't always while she was asleep, either. Sometimes she'd have them during the day. Panic attacks, I guess. Fuck," she muttered, rubbing her forehead in frustration. Nicole didn't know what to say. 

"I.. I should go, I guess. Let Waves know I was here?" 

"Sure thing, Haughtstuff." 

A thought hit Nicole as she was leaving the room, "Hey, Wynonna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did they ever catch those guys who planted the bomb?" 

"No. Those fuckers are still loose," Wynonna growled. 

"Fuck. Well, see you tomorrow, Earp."  

"See you then, Haught," Wynonna nodded. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Hey, Haught, heard you almost killed the little freak!" a voice yelled down the hallway. 

Champ fucking Hardy. Nicole turned around slowly, gritting her teeth. "Hey, Chump. We really gonna do this again?" 

"She's still not at school. You really fucked up. Shouldn't you be in jail or something?" 

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"You still in love with her? Dyke." Nicole felt the blood rushing to her face and her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I saw you at the dance together. How does that even work if she can't hear the music?" 

"I'm giving you one more chance to stop talking about her, Hardy. One more chance." 

"What are you going to do, punch me again? You two looked like total freaks at the dance. I saw you. Fucking faggots." 

Then Nicole's fist was stinging as she punched Champ in the face full force, sending him to the ground. She vaguely heard him yelling as he fought back, but she just kept hitting him, over and over. He may have gotten a punch or two in, but she couldn't tell, the adrenaline coursing through her veins was too strong. Suddenly there were hands prying her off of Champ, and suddenly she was on her feet, breathing hard. 

"What is the meaning of this, Ms. Haught? Mr. Hardy?" the principal growled. 

"She attacked me, Mr. Jackson!" Champ said, spitting blood onto the floor. 

"He called me a faggot. He was insulting my gi.. My friend. Waverly Earp." Nicole growled. 

"May I see you in my office, Ms. Haught?" 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Shit, Haught! What the fuck happened to your face?" Wynonna yelled, jumping up from the couch. 

"It's nothing." Nicole said, lowering her face. 

"Bullshit. Waverly's going to freak. Who's ass do I need to kick?" Wynonna said, cracking her knuckles. 

"Champ Hardy's, if you feel like it, but I already fucked him up pretty bad." 

"Fuck yes!" Wynonna shouted jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. "That's what I'm talking about." 

"He was talking shit about me and Waverly." 

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to  _kill_ him." Wynonna growled. 

"Feel free. Is Waverly awake?"

"Yeah, she's doing homework in her room," Wynonna said, still seething. "She's going to kill you." 

"Yeah, well, wish me luck." 

"Fuck off." 

"Right," Nicole rolled her eyes, making her way to Waverly's room. She entered the room, smiling at the sight of Waverly, who was bent over a textbook. Waverly looked up as she entered the room, feeling Nicole's footsteps on the floor. 

 _"Nic- Fuck, Nicky, what happened to your face?"_ Waverly panicked, sitting up as best she could. 

"It's nothing!" Nicole said, and signed rapidly.

 _"Bullshit, it's nothing,"_ Waverly said, her face red.  _"Who did this?"_

Nicole sat next to Waverly's bed, "You should see the other guy," she teased.

 _"This isn't funny, Nick,"_ Waverly scolded. She reached up and lifted Nicole's chin, studying the bruises littering her face.  _"Was it Champ? What did he say?"_

"Who else?" Nicole sighed, "He was just being a general asshole." 

 _"Nicky.."_ Waverly looking at her intensely. 

"What?" 

 _"Was he talking about me? Did you punch Champ Hardy.. Because of me? Again?"_ Nicole didn't need to answer. Waverly could tell from the look on Nicole's face.  _"I can't believe you did that."_

"Waves, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore!" 

_"I specifically told you not to hurt anyone for me. You promised!"_

"I know, I know, and I'm so, so sorry. It won't happen again. Promise." 

Waverly was silent for a moment.  _"Did you get in trouble?"_

"Suspended for a week." 

_"Jesus."_

"It could be worse. I'm honestly surprised I didn't get expelled." 

_"Nicole..."_

"I know." 

_"Please.. Please be careful, Nicole. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"I know," Nicole said. Waverly leaned in slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on an area of Nicole's cheek that wasn't bruised. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, when Waverly suddenly lit up. 

 _"I have a surprise for you!"_ she signed excitedly. 

"What?" 

 _"Pass me my prosthetic and that cane from over there, would you?"_ Nicole did as she was told, and watched as Waverly attached the prosthetic to where her leg used to be, and slid to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off the side. Her broken leg was in a walking cast now. She placed both her feet on the ground, and held the cane tightly, before lifting herself onto her feet for the first time in weeks. 

"Holy shit! Waves! Can you walk!" 

 _"A little bit. Not well. But it's a start! Soon, I'll be back at school. Everything will be normal again!"_ Nicole smiled, for she truly wanted everything to be normal. However, the scar that ran down the side of Waverly's face told a different story. But maybe, normal just wasn't realistic. Nicole doubted her life would ever be "normal", as long as Waverly Earp was in her life, and that was perfectly okay with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always, feedback is welcome and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, but it took forever and I hope you enjoy@!

Waverly came back to school. She brought her cane, but mostly used her wheelchair. She could barely walk more than a few steps. And she hated it. Nicole sometimes pushed Waverly from class to class, but could tell by the way Waverly tensed as people looked at them, that she hated it. It wasn't that she hated Nicole, no, that wasn't it. Nicole thought that perhaps it was because, for her whole life, people had been telling Waverly that she couldn't do things. And Waverly worked harder than anyone else, to prove that she could do anything. Now, she was dependent on other people, and felt like she had failed. 

Nicole and Waverly started their after school study sessions up again. It wasn't every day - Waverly was usually exhausted after school, but they tried to do it at least once a week. 

"Hey Waves?" Nicole asked,  _"Waves?"_ she signed, tapping Waverly's shoulder. 

_"Yeah?"_

"Er.. The other day, I was at your house, and you were asleep. And.. You started screaming. It was really scary. Wynonna said you were having a night terror. Do.. Do you remember?" Nicole asked cautiously. 

Waverly looked down at the table, fiddling with her pencil case,  _"I don't remember specifically. It.. It's been happening pretty often lately."_

"Do.. Do you dream about the accident?" 

_"Sometimes."_

"Oh," Nicole said, wringing her hands anxiously, "What else do you dream about?"

_"The accident. Daddy sometimes."_

"You have nightmares about your dad?" 

Waverly shifted uncomfortably under Nicole's gaze,  _"Sometimes."_

"Waves.." 

_"Can we talk about something else?"_

"Yeah. Of course." 

 _"So, right before the accident.."_ Waverly's face turned bright red, and she fidgeted with her pencil in front of her.  _"You asked me if we could go on a date."_

Nicole coughed, startled, her face matching Waverly's, "Er, yeah, right. I mean, if you don't want to go anymore, I understand, really, it's cool-"

_"Nicky. I want to go. Of course I want to go. I was just.. I wasn't sure if you wanted to."_

Nicole looked up in surprise, "What? Jesus, Waverly, of course I want to go with you, why wouldn't I?" 

If possible, Waverly seemed to flush even more,  _"I.."_ She gestured to herself uncomfortably. "I. I am different. I was before. I am even more. Now." Waverly forced out, her hands visibly shaking. 

Nicole knew exactly what Waverly meant. She supposed she was different too. As she swept her eyes over Waverly, over the scar across her face that the doctors said would scar forever, over the walking cast on her leg, the cane propped against the table, the circles under her eyes, she could see what Waverly meant. However, under the bandages remaining over her wounds, and the scars cutting her other wise flawless skin, was the girl Nicole had met in the hallway on her first day of school, with the warm smile and familiar presence. 

"Of course you're different. Waverly, you've been through something so traumatic, it's a miracle you are talking to me right now. But I'm different too, Waverly. Fuck, I almost killed my best friend right after asking her out on a date. But that doesn't fucking matter. We can be different together. And if you don't want to go on a date with me, that's fine, but I will here for you to lean on for as long as you will let me." Nicole said, and she hadn't realized that she had started yelling, but she had, and she was breathing heavily. 

She looked down at her feet, and when she looked up Waverly was smiling. "What?" 

 _"Best friend?"_ Waverly signed shyly. 

"Jesus, yeah. You're basically my only friend, other than Wynonna I guess. You're the most special person I've ever met." Nicole said. 

Tears were sparkling in Waverly's eyes,  _"I could say the same about you, Nicole Haught."_ She wiped the tears from her eyes,  _"Now, when are we going on that date?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! More to come soon, sorry for how short that was. Feedback always welcome, as usual!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated so quick! Everyone be proud of me! For real, I hope you enjoy.

"So.. You're going on a date with Waverly Earp?" Nicole father said slowly, thinking through the situation. 

"Uh, yeah. Yes, yes sir." Nicole said, sticking her hands in her pockets, her face flushing with heat. 

"Alright. Well.." He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "I hope you have a good time," he muttered. 

"Really?" 

"Really, Nicky. I... I don't quite understand, I'll be honest. I don't. But if it's what makes you happy, I'm willing to learn." He sighed, shrugging. 

Nicole felt tears stinging in her eyes, but forced them away, knowing that her father hated crying. "Thank you, sir. That really means a lot." 

"Yeah, well," he muttered uncomfortably. "Go have a good time." 

"Okay. Alright, I will," Nicole nodded eagerly. "Alright. Bye Dad." 

"Bye, Nicky." 

Nicole closed the door behind her, and breathed a huge sigh of relief, leaning heavily against the door. She let a few tears roll down her cheek, before wiping them off, not wanting to look like a mess when she picked up Waverly. 

When Waverly got into the car, everything was silent. The two sat tensely, remembering the last time the two had been in a car together.. The screaming, the glass, the pain. Waverly lying motionless in a hospital bed. The smell of stale hospital hallways. The numb feeling in Nicole's chest. The fear tightening around her heart as she listened to the beeping of the machines. 

A tap on her arm. Waverly, looking concerned.  _"Nicky? You alright?"_ she asked. 

"I.. I just can't stop remembering-" 

 _"I know. I know."_ Waverly nodded, a hand subconsciously touching her injured leg. 

"Are you going to be okay without your chair?" Nicole asked, as she drove down the winding country roads. 

 _"Yes."_ Waverly nodded. 

"Are you sure?" Nicole said, glancing at Waverly, "We can turn around, if you want, it's really no trouble." 

 _"I'm sure, Nicky. I'm fine,"_ Waverly said, smiling gently,  _"Just relax."_

"Alright. Alright, here we are."

_"What?"_

"Er, sorry, I just said that we're here." 

 _"Oh, okay. So, the surprise is about to be revealed?"_ Waverly grinned in anticipation, looking out the car window. Nicole had insisted on planning the entire date without Waverly's knowledge or input, and while she was completely terrified, she was also  buzzing with excitement.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Nicole laughed, helping Waverly out of the car. She opened the trunk of the car, retrieving the picnic blanket and basket she had packed. 

"Picnic?" Waverly asked aloud, giggling. 

"Yeah, is that alright? We can do something else, if you want." Nicole stammered. 

 _"No, no, this is perfect."_ Waverly assured her stepping closer, pulling Nicole in by the hips, putting a hand on her cheek. She placed a shy kiss on Nicole's cheek,  _"Thank you for planning all of this."_

"O-Of course." Nicole managed, flushing. 

The two walked through the park, searching for the perfect picnic spot.  _"How about here?"_ Waverly asked, gesturing towards a shady spot under a tree near a pond. 

"Perfect." 

Nicole spread out the pale blue picnic blanket, and helped Waverly down onto the blanket. Waverly flopped back onto her back, giggling as she gazed up at the blue sky. Nicole's heart was stolen in the moment, and she knew she would never get it back. Suddenly, Waverly grabbed Nicole by the back of the shirt, and pulled her down to lie next to her.  _"God, it's beautiful. I forget how beautiful outside is, you know? And, it's just like, how can anyone forget that? Look at the sky, Nicole! Look at the fucking sky!"_

Nicole grinned at Waverly's enthusiasm, staring at her date in adoration.  _"What?"_ Waverly asked. 

 _"You're beautiful."_ Nicole managed to sign. 

 _"Shut up."_ Waverly said, flushing,  _"I'm not."_

"No, you are. You really, really are." 

 _"Well.. If I'm beautiful, you are indescribable,"_ she smiled, "Nicole," she murmured. 

"Waverly," Nicole responded. The two shared lingering eye contact. Nicole had never noticed how beautiful Waverly's eyes were before. So complex, hazel, and shining. It would be so easy. If Nicole just leaned in a little bit, their lips would meet. 

 _"No ones ever done something like this for me,"_  Waverly sat up.

"Well, you deserve all the picnics in the world," Nicole teased. 

 _"No, I mean, everything. Been my friend. Studied with me. Stood up for me. Ask me on a date."_ Waverly signed slowly. 

"Well, now you have someone," Nicole said, sitting up as well. "Want some food?"

 _"Always,"_ Waverly giggled. 

"Well, we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a pint of Phish food ice cream, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, and root beer," Nicole pulled the food out of the basket with dramatic gestures. 

 _"All of my favorites!"_ Waverly grinned. Nicole hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. 

They dug into the food, teasing, and laughing, and ignoring the odd looks they got from strangers. Nothing in the world mattered accept for the two of them right then. Nothing else could burst their bubble. 

 _"The first thing I thought about was you,"_ Waverly signed suddenly. 

 _"What?"_ Nicole signed back. A small smile appeared on Waverly's pink lips, as they did every time Nicole signed. 

 _"When I woke up, I could barely breathe through the pain, I couldn't see anything, I was panicking, but all I could think of was Nicole, Nicole, where was Nicole. Was she okay. Please tell me she's okay. That's all I could think through my muddled brain. When I saw you, although I could talk, or sign, or barely think, I felt like something, some part of me, was alright. I tried to smile, I tried to sign, or say something, to let you know I was okay, as long as you were,"_ Waverly explained, wiping tears from her eyes,  _"I couldn't. I didn't know why, but I couldn't do anything. Now I realize that it was probably the brain damage."_

Nicole was silent for a while gazing at Waverly, ignoring the tears rolling down her own cheeks. "Waverly," she whispered. 

"Nicole," Waverly responded, and before Nicole realized what was happening, the two were intertwined, arms around each other, hands grazing necks, and cheeks, and feeling each others gentle breath warm on their skins, and then the lips. Their lips touched and electricity shot through Nicole's entire body. She gasped, despite her best efforts to contain her emotions, but Waverly just smiled, smiling against Nicole's skin, because jesus, they were so close to each other. The kiss was passionate, but quick, and now they just leaned against each other, desperate to never let go, to be together for just another minute, just one more, maybe two more. And so they did. They stayed together for as long as possible, exchanging kisses on the cheek, on the forehead, on the lips. Light, quick, fleeting and lovely. 

However, eventually, Nicole felt Waverly leaning heavily against her, and looked down and realized her eyes were closed. Nicole smiled  down at her friend. Girlfriend? Who knows. Who cares? Although the sleeping girl was adorable, Nicole also knew this was a sign that the girl was probably in some pain, and needed to rest. "Waverly," Nicole murmured, gently shaking her shoulders, "Waves, wake up," she said, nudging her. 

Waverly's eyes fluttered open,  _"Hey."_

"Hey. We should get you home, Wynonna's probably worried." 

 _"Sleepy,"_ Waverly signed groggily. 

Nicole smiled, "How are you feeling?" 

 _"My leg.."_ Waverly managed. 

"Okay, let's get you home. Can you walk?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded, and Nicole helped her up. Waverly winced slightly, but with the help of her cane, and Nicole, the two made it to the car, where the two collapsed into the seats, both breathing heavily with their efforts. 

"Nicole," Waverly said out loud. 

"Yeah Waves?" 

" _That was amazing. Thank you."_ she signed. 

"The pleasure was mine, Ms. Earp," Nicole teased. 

_"So.. Are we girlfriends now?"_

Nicole coughed in shock, her face flushing, "I mean, if you, I would, we could, sure, that'd be great, only if you want to-" 

_"I would love that more than anything in the world."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Will update as soon as possible. Feedback always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly receives some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter today, but I wanted to get one out before I leave. I will be gone for about seven weeks, so please don't harass me for updates since it will be virtually impossible for me to do so.

_"I didn't know you run track!"_

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention it," Nicole shrugged sheepishly. 

 _"When's your next meet? I want to come!"_ Waverly grinned, excitement lighting up her face. 

"Tomorrow night. Are you sure? You don't have to, I  mean, they're not super interesting to watch," Nicole said, her face red. 

 _"Of course, silly! I want to support my girlfriend. Plus, you in a track uniform, being athletic? I wouldn't miss that for the world,"_ Waverly smiled, pulling Nicole closer to her body, and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Hey dykes! Get a fucking room!" someone yelled from their truck speeding past the outside of the school where Waverly and Nicole stood. 

Nicole's face turned white, and her entire body tensed.  _"Hey, hey, Nicky, what's wrong?"_ Waverly asked, using two fingers to turn Nicole's chin to face her. 

"N-Nothing, Waves.  _Don't worry about it._ " Nicole assured her. 

Waverly frowned, but nodded, and Nicole ignored the slight guilt eating at her insides.  _"So, I'll be there, is what I'm saying. At the meet."_

"Alright," Nicole smiled, leaning in and pecking Waverly on the cheek. "We should get to class."

_"Dammit. Already?"_

"We don't want to be late," Nicole murmured, trying not to let herself get lost in Waverly's eyes again. 

"Mmm.." Waverly moaned, kissing Nicole on the neck. 

"Waves, we're gonna be late." 

_"Who cares..."_

"You do," Nicole teased lovingly. 

 _"Shit, you're right."_ Waverly sighed, pulling away reluctantly.  _"I have math."_

"You're great at math, Waves." 

 _"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I like it,"_ Waverly groaned, storming into the school alongside Nicole. 

"See you at lunch?" Nicole asked, tucking Waverly's hair behind her ear. 

"See you," Waverly whispered, her voice hoarse with lack of use. And Nicole watched as her girlfriend walked down the hallway, smiling. She couldn't help but notice how heavily Waverly leaned on her cane despite all the time that had passed since the accident. The doctors had said there would be some permanent nerve damage due to trauma, as well as the incredibly intense surgery that had been performed to save Waverly's leg, and it made Nicole's insides churn to think that the damage done could be permanent. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Wynonna? What are you doing here?" Nicole yelled to the woman getting out of the car in front of the school. 

"Where's Waverly?" Wynonna barked, her face hard, and her eyes stormy. 

"In chem class. Wynonna, what's wrong?" Nicole asked, following the other woman into the school.

"Don't you need to be in class or some shit?" Wynonna grumbled. 

"Free period. Wynonna, what's wrong? What happened?" Nicole called after her, as the woman entered the chemistry lab, returning moments later with Waverly. 

 _"Nicole? 'Nonna? What's going on?"_ Waverly asked frantically. Nicole just shrugged apologetically. 

"Waves, come here," Wynonna said, pulling her a little further away from Nicole. 

Nicole watched helplessly as Waverly's face crumbled into despair, as she shoved Wynonna away, sobbing, before allowing her sister to wrap her arms around her. The sound of Waverly's anguish echoed throughout the empty hallway, and students walked with their heads down, trying to avoid eye contact with either of the Earps. 

"Waves.. Babygirl, we have to go," Wynonna said through her tears. She started to lead Waverly  down the hallway. As they passed Nicole, Waverly stopped and flung herself at her grilfriend. 

Nicole jumped slightly, surprised, and then hugged Waverly tight, kissing her on the head. Waverly pulled away, meetin Nicole's eyes, "What's going on?" Nicole whispered.

 __"Uncle Curtis," Waverly murmured, _"He's dead, Nicky. He's dead."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd.. We're back.

The funeral was small, yet beautiful. It was in the backyard of Gus's home. Afterwards, there was a small reception in the home itself. Nicole was at Waverly's side through it all. People constantly came up to the Earp girls, with their condolences and insincere smiles. Waverly was lovely of course, nodding and smiling, but Nicole noticed how she didn't utter or sign a single word the entire time to anyone other than Wynonna or Nicole, or how her hand remained tightly on Nicole's bicep, or how she her smiles were dull and false. 

Afterwards, Nicole and Waverly lay on their backs on Waverly's bed in stunned silence, hands slightly touching, staring at the stucco ceiling. "Nicole?" Waverly eventually managed. 

"Yeah?" Nicole asked, turning to face her girlfriend.

_"Never leave. Please."_

"God, of course not! Of course I won't leave you, Jesus, Waverly!" Nicole cried and signed. 

 _"Promise?"_ Waverly asked, tears streaming down her face. 

"I promise, Waves. I will never leave you, no one else has too leave you, not as long as I have something to do with it," Nicole said, caressing her girlfriends her face. Before she knew it, Waverly was curled into Nicole, wrapping her arms around her. 

Nicole stroked her hair gently, whispering comforting things to her, even though she knew Waverly couldn't hear her. "Shh.. It's okay. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. Always and forever." 

☆☆☆☆☆

" _Dog."_ Waverly signed, snapping twice beside her hip. 

 _"Dog."_ Nicole signed back, carefully. 

_"Cat."_

_"Cat."_

_"Door."_

_"Door."_

_"Okay, this is too easy for you. You're getting to good."_ Waverly signed. 

 _"Don't stop! I like it,"_ Nicole smiled,  _"You're a good teacher."_

Waverly gave a small smile, looking down. It had been three weeks since Curtis's death, and Waverly was shattered. Curtis had been her father figure since even before her biological father had died. As far as Nicole could tell, Ward Earp was an abusive asshole, and Waverly had turned to Curtis constantly since she was little. Nicole had barely known the man, but in the few interactions she had had with him, he had made her more comfortable than any other adult.  _"Okay. Tell me.. Tell me what you had for breakfast."_

 _"I had peanut butter toast and orange juice."_ Nicole signed, looking at Waverly for approval. 

 _"Almost,"_ Waverly giggled,  _"orange is more like this,"_ Waverly reached over, gently forming Nicole's hands into the shape of the sign, and moving them in the correct motion. Nicole tried to concentrate, but couldn't help but stare straight at Waverly, loving the careful way she explained the motion, and the small wrinkle between her eyebrows as she concentrated.  _"Got it?"_ Waverly asked, as she pulled away, much to Nicole's dismay. 

"Got it," Nicole said, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. 

_"What are you looking at?"_

"My girlfriends drop dead gorgeous face," Nicole flirted, winking. 

Waverly blushed, and rolled her eyes, smacking Nicole lightly on the shoulder.  _"Stop it."_

 _"Stop what?"_ Nicole teased, leaning closer to Waverly, the amount of carpet between the them getting considerably smaller. 

 _"You know what,"_ Waverly said, but she was smiling despite her best efforts. 

"You're so beautiful," Nicole whispered, leaning in close enough the Waverly's hair brushed her face, and could smell her perfume. 

"Nicole," Waverly murmured, a hand reaching behind her neck, sending shivers down Nicole's spine. 

Nicole placed light kisses on Waverly's neck, felling Waverly's breath, her heartbeat. 

Waverly gasped softly, her hand on Nicole's cheek, guiding her lips to her, their kiss slow and longing. Waverly's hands traveled over Nicole's body, her hips, her neck, her back, her hair. Nicole could feel the want in every touch, the tenderness. Waverly didn't need words for this. She just needed her hands, and her breathing, and her tender touches. 

Nicole pulled Waverly onto her lap, carefully avoiding her injured leg, and kissed her more desperately and passionately. Soon, Nicole fell onto her back, Waverly on top of her. Nicole soon felt Waverly's hands on her shirt, tugging it slowly up Nicoles torso. "Whoa, whoa," Nicole said, gently pushing Waverly so they could see each other's faces, "Waves, are you sure?" 

_"I'm sure. Are you? Because if you're not, that's fine, we don't need to-"_

"No, no, I'm not, I mean, I am, I am ready, for sure, I just want to make sure you are," Nicole stammered. 

 _"I'm ready, if you are, I just don't want to pressure you, or you to do anything you don't want to do, or anything, I understand completely and.."_ Waverly's face turned completely red, her hands barely forming her words. 

"I'm ready. If you're ready, I'm ready." 

In response, Waverly's hands grabbed Nicole's shirt, wiggling it off of Nicole's. "Shit," Nicole heard Waverly mutter, as the shirt got stuck on Nicole's head. Nicole couldn't help but giggle, as her girlfriend finally got the shirt off her. The two made eye contact, and after a moment of silence, both bursted out laughing. 

"Jesus Christ, what's going on in he-" Wynonna Earp stopped short in the doorway, her mouth open. 

 _"'Nonna!"_ Waverly gasped, pulling off of Nicole. Nicole leaned her head against the floor in frustration. 

"Well, shit, umm.." Wynonna said awkwardly, "I guess I'll.. Leave you two to it?" 

"Preferably," Nicole said from her position on the floor. 

"Okay. Have fun! Use protection kiddos! I'll be downstairs. Try to keep the noise to a minimum," Wynonna said as she left the room. 

As the door closed, Waverly fell back onto the ground, groaning loudly, "Fuuuck." The two lay on their backs next to each other, staring the ceiling in shock. "She's gonna kill me," Waverly murmured. 

 _"You?_ She's gonna kill  _me!_ _"_ Nicole cried, sitting up. "Oh my God," she groaned, grabbing her head in her hands. 

"Oh my God," Waverly said in agreement. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"So, babygirl, how hot is Haught?" Wynonna asked casually as the three sat at the dining room table. 

 _"Wynonna!"_ Waverly signed angrily as Nicole blushed furiously. 

"What? You two were really in the middle of it yesterday. Can't blame a girl for being curious." 

"Er, I think I'm gonna head out," Nicole said, standing. 

 _"Nicky - "_ Waverly started, also standing. 

"No, really, Waves, it's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Nicole said hurriedly, giving Waverly a reassuring smile. 

 _"Okay,"_ Waverly nodded, but Nicole could see the concerned look in her eyes and the insecure worry written all over her face. 

As Nicole walked away from the house, she could hear Wynonna defending herself against Waverly's silent attacks. Nicole sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. She knew she shouldn't just walk away, but it was just too much for her to handle right now. 

As she hopped into her jeep, she felt a buzz in her pocket. She frowned, pulling out her phone, expecting a worried text from Waverly or a teasing text from Wynonna. 

As she read the text, her face dropped, alongside her heart, _"Nicky. I'm home,"_ it read. Sent from Jason Haught. Nicole's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Jason Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of angst in this. It turns out alright, promise.

"I can't believe you're here," Nicole grinned, sighing in disbelief. 

Jason Haught shrugged, "Just wanted to visit my dad and my baby sister," he said from his seat in the family living room, "Where is our lovely father anyways?" 

"Working."

"Fuck, of course," he said, crossing his arms, "Has he been bad? Have you been.. Have you been okay?" 

"I've been fine Jason. I've met some people, some friends. He.. He's trying, he really is, but I'm not dependent on him anymore." 

"Jesus, I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch. I've been such a shitty brother. I'm so sorry, Nicky," Jason said. 

"Jason.. I'm not gonna pretend that it doesn't hurt when you don't call, but I know you've been busy with work, and Sharon, and the baby on the way, and I forgive you." 

"Really?" Jason asked, and it hurt Nicole's heart to see how soft and vulnerable his face was. 

"Really," Nicole smiled reassuringly. 

"Listen, I-" Jason was cut off as the doorbell rang suddenly, "Whose that?"

"I don't know," Nicole said as she went to the door. Waverly was standing there, flowers in hand, shy smile on face. "Waves," she sighed, smiling slightly, "Hey." 

 _"Hey. I just came to- Is everything okay?"_ Waverly stopped. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Just.. Just now isn't quite the right time. It wasn't that Nicole didn't want her brother and her girlfriend to meet, she just hadn't exactly told Jason about Waverly. Or about her being gay. Or anything, really. And she just didn't want their first meeting to be confusing, and awkward, because she wanted so desperately for the two of them to like each other. 

Waverly's face dropped, and it hurt Nicole, it really did, "Oh.  _Okay. I'll jus-"_

"Nicky? Who's this?" Jason's voice asked over her shoulder. 

The look on Waverly's face was one between confusion, sadness, and guilt.  _"Nic?"_

Nicole's heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out, "Jason this is Waverly Earp, my.. my friend. Waverly, this is Jason, my brother." 

The look on Waverly's face was heartbreaking, and Nicole instantly regretted everything, "Hi," Waverly whispered, barely managing to make out the word. 

"Hey," Jason said, clearly confused about what was going on. Waverly smiled, but Nicole could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "Do you want to come in? We weren't doing anything." 

Waverly's face flushed, and she glanced from Nicole to Jason quickly, shaking her head a little, "Sorry, could you repeat that?" Nicole noticed how Waverly wasn't signing, and wondered if she was self conscious. 

"Er, yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come in," Jason repeated. 

"Oh, no, that's alright." Waverly said, turning to Nicole, starting to sign,  _"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Sorry for interrupting. I see that you're busy."_ Waverly handed the flowers to Nicole quickly. If Waverly had been speaking, Nicole knew she would've heard the hurt and coldness loud and clear in her voice. With that, Waverly turned away and walked as quickly as she could, with the help from her cane, got in her car, and drove away. 

As Waverly's car dissapeared, Jason turned to Nicole, "What the hell just happened?" Nicole didn't respond, as she was to busy wiping the tears from her eyes as she turned and went back into the house. "Nicky?" Nicole continued until she reached the couch, where she flopped down face first, groaning loudly. She heard Jason sit down next to her, but she didn't look up, "Well, that wasn't weird at all." 

"Jason.." 

"Who was that girl? Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"That was Waverly. I'm fine. And she.." Nicole trailed off, because she didn't know if Waverly was okay, because what just happened was really shitty of Nicole, and the look on Waverly's fa-

"Wait - was she the girl that was in the accident with you?"

"Yeah." 

"Did.. Er.. Did something happen to her.. Her head, you know, in the accident?" Jason squirmed uncomfortably. 

Nicole sat up quickly, "What do you mean?"

"She.. Is she.. Can she.." 

"Jesus, Jason. She's deaf, okay? It's not a big deal." 

"And her-" 

"Fuck, Jason, I don't want to sit and talk to you about my girlfriends disabilities!" Nicole yelled. Jason's eyes widened. As the heat slowly crept back down, she realized what she had just said. Nicole's head drooped into her hands, as the pace of her breathing doubled, and tears threatened to spill over.

She felt Jason come closer, and braced herself for the yelling. Instead, a gentle, "Nicky. Sit up." Taken aback by the soft tone of voice, Nicole did as she was told. "Tell me how you met." 

"What?" Nicole asked, looking to him, tears rolling down her face. 

"How did you two meet?" 

"Um, well, we... My first day of school, I was lost, looking for a class. I asked her for directions, and it was so awkward, because.. Well she didn't hear me, obviously, and I was so embarrassed when I realized.. But she was so gentle, and smiled, and asked me to repeat myself slower, and I did, and that.. That was the start. The start of everything," Nicole finished, and only then did she realize that the tears had stopped, and her breathing had slowed. 

"Okay," Jason nodded, smiling a little, "So tell me, Nicky. Why didn't you just tell me, that she was your girlfriend?" 

"I was scared." 

"Scared? You mean because she's a girl? Fuck, Nicole, I couldn't care less about that. As long as you're happy." 

And before Nicole knew it, she had thrown herself into Jason's arms, and he was hugging her so tight, stroking her hair, comforting her in that way that only he could. She breathed in the familiar smell of Old Spice, and new stationary, and car oil, and him. "I love you, Jason." 

"I love you too, kid," he said as he pulled away, "However, I think there's a very cute girl who you owe an apology. And I don't think you should keep her waiting anymore."

Nicole nodded, wiping the tears from her face, "You're right. I've gotta go." 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Waverly," Nicole said, tapping the shoulder of the girl scrubbing furiously at the dishes, "Waverly, please look at me." Waverly gave Nicole a steely look, before walking past her to put a dry plate back in the cupboard. "Waverly," she said again, "Waverly!" she yelled, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. Finally her girlfriend turned to look her in the eyes, and Nicole ached to see the tears on her cheeks. 

"What?! What, Nicole? What do you want?"

"You," Nicole said softly, "I want you, Waverly." 

"Then why.." Waverly sighed,  _"Why are you embarrassed of me?"_  
  
"Embarrassed of- Baby, I could never be-" 

"I understand. I understand why you would be embarrassed. Of your freak girlfriend, with her freak disabilities, and her signing, and her fucking leg, and her fucking hearing aids. I get it. So why don't you just leave? If you're gonna leave, just do it already," Waverly stopped, the tears overwhelming her sense, her breath coming out in gasping sobs. She gripped the counter, hunched over so her face was obscured. 

Nicole was speechless, and felt her heart shattering into a million pieces as she watched her girlfriends shoulders shake, "Waves.." she murmured, gently guiding her chin so their eyes met, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so, sorry. What I did was awful. But I need you to listen to me. I am  _not_ embarrassed of you. You are my rock, my sunshine, my best friend, and my fucking girlfriend. I said what I said because I was a coward. Because I was  _so_ scared. My brother, he means the world to me, and he doesn't.. He  _didn't_ know I'm gay. And I wanted the two of you to know each other so bad, and to like each other, and that just wasn't the way I wanted you two to meet, I wanted it to be perfect. He knows. He knows now, I told him, and he's okay with it. I know it's far, far to late, but I am  _so_ sorry." Nicole finally finished turning her head away, waiting for the rejection, waiting to be let down, waiting for the heartbreak. 

But for the second time that day, she was surprised. Because Waverly's soft fingers found her chin, guiding their faces towards each other, their lips together, their hands, their hearts back to each other. And the only thing Nicole could hear, was Waverly's voice, whispering over and over, "It's okay. It's okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna, and Jason go out to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go folks. Hope you enjoy.

"This is Jason, my brother. Jason, this is Waverly Earp, my girlfriend," Nicole said, smiling in admiration at her blushing girlfriend. 

"Hey, Waverly, nice to meet you.. Again," Jason said, holding his hand out. 

Waverly smiled, shaking his hand, "Hi, Jason. Sorry about last time, things were.. Complicated," she said apologetically. Nicole noticed that Waverly was signing along with her words again, not hiding who she was anymore. 

"No worries," Jason shrugged, "I get it." 

Waverly nodded awkwardly, looking to Nicole for something to say, "Well, um, is Wynonna around?" 

"Oh, yeah, I think she was upstairs. Hold on a second," Waverly said as she headed back into the house. 

"Wynonna?" Jason asked. 

"Her sister. And my friend. My best friend actually - but don't tell her that." Nicole admitted. 

"Got it," Jason smiled, "Do you think she'll like me?" 

"No," Nicole said without skipping a beat. 

"Great."

"-well, no I'm not gonna do that, but if the opportunity presents itself I can't promise that I won-" 

"Wynonna!" Nicole interrupted the older Earp. 

"Haughtstuff! And.. Other tall person," Wynonna came out the door of the homestead, arm around her sister as they walked. 

"This is Jason, my brother," Nicole explained. 

"Ahh.. Haughtstuff 2.0. I didn't know you had a brother," Wynonna said, narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down carefully.  

"I'm offended Nicky, I thought I was your favorite brother," Jason teased, but Nicole could hear a hint of hurt in his voice. 

"You're my only brother, Jason," Nicole smiled, "And I've definitely mentioned you before."

"Hey, why don't we go to Shorty's. Grab some lunch and talk?" Waverly asked. 

"Fuck yeah! I'm starving. Haughtstuff, you drive, I don't want to," Wynonna said. She turned to Waverly, "Babygirl, do you have everything you need? Do you need me to get your meds?" 

"'Nonna!" Waverly exclaimed, her face flushing, glancing at Jason,  _"I'm fine. I have everything,"_ Waverly signed, holding up her purse. 

Jason shot Nicole a slightly questioning look, but shrugged when she ignored him. "Let's go," Nicole said, taking Waverly's hand in hers. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"The Earp girls and Nicole Haught! And who's this?" Shorty boomed as the group walked in. 

Nicole beamed, "Hey Shorty. This is my brother, Jason." 

"It's nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Shorty. You four take a seat, and someone will be over in a moment." 

"Thanks, Shorty," Wynonna said, as the four sat down in a both. 

Waverly sat right up against Nicole, resting her head on her shoulder. Nicole smiled, kissing her on the head. 

"Okay, you two, tone it down, or get a room," Wynonna grunted, but Nicole saw Jason grinning at her from across the table. Waverly just smiled, and snuggled closer. Nicole could tell she was tired, and didn't feel like talking, so throughout the lunch, Wynonna, Nicole and Jason bantered about school, and their burgers, and other bullshit, but over all, it was great. 

"So, Waverly and Wynonna, what do your parents do?" Jason asked as he picked another fry. 

Nicole felt Waverly stiffen under her arm, and Wynonna feel deadly silent. Nicole was about to say something, when Waverly spoke up, "Mama left, and Daddy died when I was eleven." 

"Oh." Jason said, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Waverly shrugged. 

 _"Waves. You okay?"_ Nicole signed. 

_"I'm fine, Nicky. It's okay."_

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jason pouted, teasingly. 

Waverly laughed, and Nicole said, "She speaks your language - only fair she gets to speak her's sometimes."

Jason looked down at his lap, up at Nicole, at Waverly, and then back down, "I've never thought about it like that before." 

"Oh, please, you they're just being all lovey dovey and don't want you to know," Wynonna said between bites of her burger. 

Waverly laughed again, and it made Nicole's heart sing. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Later, when Nicole and Jason entered their home after dropping off the Earps at their house, Jason paused and said, "You know, Nicky. I like her. Waverly." 

And in that moment, Nicole couldn't ask for anything more. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt/comfort Wayhaught times.

Nicole awoke to voices. She rubbed her eyes, yawning as the sunlight streamed through the window, glinting off her hair. Who was downstairs? Jason, of course, but not her dad, her dad was working. So who.. Nicole through on a sweatshirt and some jeans and went downstairs to investigate. 

The scene that greeted her was unexpected to say the least. Waverly and Jason were sitting in the living room, coffee cups in hand, laughing. Nicole watched as Waverly giggled and brushed her hair out of her face as Jason told some stupid joke. Waverly's whole face was lit up, and Jason's was as well, delighted that someone actually laughed at his joke. 

"Hey, you two. What.. Whatcha doing?" Nicole said as she entered the room. 

"Nicky!" Jason said. Waverly's head snapped up as she saw Jason's lips form her girlfriends name. 

" _Nicole, hey_!" Waverly grinned.

"Nic, look what Waverly's been teaching me!" Jason said as he proudly signed,  _"My name is Jason, nice to meet you."_

Nicole laughed at her brother's enthusiasm, "Bravo!" she said, clapping teasingly. 

"Thank you, thank you very much," Jason said, giving a mock bow. 

"He's basically fluent now," Waverly said, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend. 

"What are you doing here, Waves?" Nicole asked, coming to sit down next to her on the couch. 

"Ouch," Waverly said, nudging Nicole. "I just came to see you, and.. I guess I just missed you." 

"Is everything okay?" Nicole asked, putting a hand on Waverly's.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's okay, I just-" 

"Waves. Did something happen? Did someone-"

"Er, should I leave?" Jason interrupted uncomfortably. When neither of the girls answered, Jason took it as his cue to leave, and left the room. 

 _"Waves, look at me,"_  Nicole said. Waverly lifted her eyes to meet Nicole's, and Nicole was surprised to see the tears pooling in her eyes.  _"Baby, what's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just.. I got so overwhelmed, and I couldn't.. I panicked, and started.. I couldn't breath. I couldn't.. Daddy was.. I just.."_ Waverly signed, her breathing starting to quicken, her face paling. 

"Whoa, whoa, Waves, hey, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here." Nicole said, pulling Waverly close to her, Waverly's panicked gasps filled Nicole's ears, and her heart. Nicole could almost feel her own lungs contracting along with Waverly's.

Nicole pulled away so Waverly could see her. "The doctors said this might happen, remember? Panic attacks, hallucinations, other symptoms. It's normal, baby, it's okay." 

"I-I just feel so.. S-So broken," Waverly managed, her hands gripping Nicole's shirt, her face white. 

"Waves," Nicole said firmly, one hand on Waverly's back, the other on the back of her neck. "Listen to me, right now. You are not broken. It is incredible that you haven't experienced more symptoms. You went through so much, the doctors didn't know what state you would be in after the hit to the head, not to mention PTSD. And here you are, here, being you, being with me, with Wynonna, and you're doing so great. You are. And I just, I hope you know that no matter how broken you feel, I am here with you, for you, as long as you'll have me." 

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Jesus, of course, Waves."_

_"Okay."_ Waverly sniffled. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nicole asked tentatively. 

Waverly wiped at her eyes, attempting a small smile.  _"I was in my room, reading. I got distracted by something, went downstairs to get water, and.. And Daddy was in the kitchen."_

"Waves.." 

 _"He was, Nicole, he was! I mean, I know he wasn't really, but he was. He was there and, he started talking to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying, he was talking to fast, and he got angry, because I wasn't responding, and then he started yelling I think, and then.."_ Waverly flinched, looking down. 

"Hey, it's okay, you can stop. It's alright, baby," Nicole said, holding Waverly's face in her hands, "I lo.. I'm here."

Waverly nodded, her tears slowing as she gazed into Nicole's eyes. She leaned in, pressing her gentle lips to Nicole's. Nicole could taste Waverly's salty tears, along with her desperation. Nicole heard Waverly's soft gasp as Nicole's hands traveled up her back, and her neck, cradling her. 

"Hey, Nic- Fuck me. Fuck, shit balls." Jason shouted as he entered the room. 

Nicole jerked away from Waverly rather abruptly. Waverly frowned, confused, looking around. When her eyes landed on Jason, her eyes widened, and her face turned bright red. "Shit, Jason, what the hell." 

"Listen, you guys are in the living room, it's a public space!" Jason said defensively. 

Waverly struggled to her feet, "I'll just.. I'll just head out. See you later, Nicky?" 

"Whoa, whoa, Waves, you're not in any condition to walk, let alone drive. Why don't you have dinner here, with us and we can watch a movie or something?" Nicole said. 

Suddenly Jason rushed to Waverly's side as the small girl swayed slightly on her feet, catching her gently, "Whoa, whoa, how 'bout you sit down?" he said softly. 

Waverly nodded numbly, letting Jason help her down onto the couch, next to her worried girlfriend. "Okay," she murmured. 

"Do you want me to call Wynonna?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded. Nicole pulled out her phone, dialing Wynonna's number, "Hey, Wynonna, it's Nicole." 

_"Hey, Haughtstuff. What's going on?"_

"It's Waves. She's at my house, and she's pretty upset. I think she had a panic attack, maybe a hallucination, or something. She's here, and recovering, but she's gonna stay for dinner." 

_"Should I come over? I can tell my boss it's an emergency and ju-"_

"Wynonna, I think it's okay. We're just going to watch a movie, and hang out." 

_"Are you sure? I can come, it's no problem, she's my sister, Haughtstuff, and if she needs me, I'll come."_

"I know, I know, Wynonna. I'll call you if you should come over, alright?" 

 _"Okay. Okay, if you're sure."_  

"I am." 

_"Okay. Call me if you need me, Haught."_

"Okay. Bye Wynonna." Nicole said as she hung up.  

Waverly had snuggled up against Nicole's side, her eyes half closed. 

"Waverly, what kind of pizza do you like?" Jason asked as he looked at his phone. 

"Mmm.. Cheese is fine," Waverly said softly. 

"Cool, cool. What movie should we watch?" 

"Something light, happy," Nicole said, stroking her girlfriends hair. Waverly nodded in agreement. 

Later on, as the trio laughed together at  _Monty Python and the Holy Grail,_ Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly on the head. Waverly looked up, her eyes sparkling happily, "Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey."

"Thank you," she murmured absently. 

"For what?" 

"For you. Being you. And your brother, and your pizza, and your movie. Everything. You're just incredible." 

Nicole shook her head, "It's nothing." 

"It's not. It's everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and feedback always appreciated.


End file.
